Mauvaises fréquentations
by gaaraxel-13
Summary: Ces derniers temps, il est plutôt commun d'avoir des gosses de dix piges gambader à droite à gauche pour tuer des monstres et, ensuite, revenir chez eux en tant que héros... et les adultes dans tout ça?
1. Chapter 1

Le temps était dégueulasse, la mer avait une couleur brun verdâtre à cause du sable soulevé par la tempête et les nuages noirs laissaient à peine passer quelques éclairs... Encore heureux que je n'ai pas eu à passer de récifs avec un temps comme ça, même un bateau à fond plat comme le mien y aurait fait naufrage. Enfin, maintenant que j'étais arrivée à Mercantile, j'allais enfin pouvoir toucher un petit pactole; mon ventre commençait à crier famine. Mais avant tout, je devais me débrouiller pour ramener ma prise à ce noble...

'Saleté.' grognai-je en tirant sur la corde de mon grappin-griffe. Franchement! Qui d'autre qu'un noble pouvait avoir envie de se faire des gants en peau de Gyorg?! 'Bah, au moins je serais payée...' me dis-je en tirant le cadavre vers la plage avant de sortir mon couteau de dépeçage et commencer par séparer les parties les plus intéressantes les unes des autres; d'abord la peau du ventre, plus lisse et blanche, puis le dessus avec sa couleur violette. Cependant, je n'entaillai pas la tête; elle se vendrait bien comme trophée.  
Certains me diraient que dépecer un animal en pleine tempête était la pire idée du monde, mais le truc, c'est que je n'avais pas d'autre endroit où le faire et j'avais envie de pouvoir remettre les pieds dans une auberge sans me faire lyncher... sans compter le fait que, après pas loin d'une semaine de navigation, les tempêtes, les calamars et autres monstres... j'en avais un peu raz les bottes; après tout, j'étais connue pour la rapidité de mes services, pas la qualité.

Bon, ça devrait aller; me dis-je en rangeant la lame dans ma botte. Rapidement, je pris deux vieux sacs en jute qui traînaient au fond de mon bateau, en ouvris un à l'arrache, mis les morceaux de viandes dedans ainsi que les ailerons, puis la peau dans l'autre; restait plus que le chef.

'Et - voilà!' dis-je en lâchant la tête du Gyorg qui roula un peu avant de s'immobiliser dans le bateau. En soupirant, je vérifiai l'attache de mon bateau au ponton avant de repartir et prendre mes sacs qui étaient déjà bien trempés. 'Et c'est reparti...' maugréai-je, pliée en deux par le poids des deux butins. Mais ce ne serait plus très long; la porte du noble était un peu après la porte de la ville, la deuxième porte à droite, juste après le préparateur de potions.  
C'est là que je toquai en premier; mais personne n'ouvrit...

-"HEY!" appelai-je en frappant du poing contre la porte de bois rouge. "VOUS ALLEZ OUVRIR OUI?!" hurlai-je agacée avant que la porte ne s'ouvre; je faillis en planter une au type qui m'avait ouvert.

-"Mais enfin, vous vous croyez où?!" s'indigna le type qui m'avait engagé.

-"Chez mon employeur." répondis-je d'un ton aigre en laissant tomber le sac contenant la marchandise. "envoyez la monnaie." ajoutai-je en tendant ma main.

-"Et comment puis-je savoir que vous ne vous moquez pas de m-oiah!" s'exclama-t-il lorsque, d'un geste rapide, je découvris le butin avant de me redresser et tendre ma paume une fois de plus. "M-mais je voulais du cuir-"

-"Je suis mercenaire et pêcheuse, pas tanneur." rétorquai-je les sourcils froncés. "J'ai fait mon boulot! Maintenant faut payer." insistai-je; il recula.

-"Je regrette mais- Ah!" commença-t-il avant que, furieuse, je le pris par le col et le regardai dans les yeux.

-"écoute-moi bien, mon gros; soit tu paies, soit j'ajoute ta peau au butin." menaçai-je, mon couteau de dépeçage déjà pressé contre sa gorge; il déglutit bruyamment avant de hocher la tête frénétiquement.

-"Père, que se passe-t-il?" appela soudainement une voix de gamine.

-"La ferme et va jouer à la poupée." répondis-je en fouillant dans les poches du vieux, mon couteau toujours contre son cou; enfin je trouvai sa bourse.

-"Alors cinquante, quatre-vingt, cent et deux-cent." comptai-je en sortant les rubis un par un. "Un plaisir de faire affaire avec vous." maugréai-je en rangeant mon couteau d'un mouvement leste.

Sans un mot de plus, je pris mon deuxième sac et partis vers le café-bar sous la pluie battante. Ce n'était pas bien loin, juste à une trentaine de mètre de la porte du vieux radin, mais avec le déluge qui s'abattait sur ma tête, c'est à peine si je voyais où j'allais. Par chance, je connaissais bien le chemin et, en moins de deux, je me retrouvai à monter l'escalier; ça faisait du bien d'être à l'abri...

Trempée jusqu'aux os, je posai mon sac, secouai ma tête pour enlever un maximum d'eau et essorai ma veste avant de reprendre ma marchandise et entrer dans le bar.

-"Eh, ma jolie~ t'aurais pas un peu d'alcool?" demanda un vieux marin qui était accoudé au bar.

-"Désolée, pas avant que tu ne rembourse ce que tu dois déjà." dit Liliane.

-"Roh mais allez, soit gentille..." supplia-t-il en forçant un sourire. "J'ai un bon filon, dans seulement quelques mois je vais pouvoir tout te payer-"

-"C'est pas ce que tu disais déjà l'année dernière?" intervins-je en m'accoudant au bar. "Salut Liliane." dis-je au passage; elle me lança un regard entre l'agacement et l'espoir.

-"Et qu'est-ce t'en sais toi, hein?" rétorqua-t-il.

-"He, tu m'sers un lait?" demandai-je en tapotant le comptoir de mon index.

-"HE, tu m'écoutes?"

-"On en a plus." répondit-elle.

-"Quoi?!" m'exclamai-je.

-"TU VAS M'ECOUTER OU-" rugit-il avant qu'il ne se mette à renifler fortement. "POUAH! MAIS C'EST QUOI CETTE PUANTEUR?!" s'exclama le vieux marin.

-"Ah oui!" dis-je en soulevant mon sac. "J't'ai ramené ta viande." dis-je en secouant la marchandise légèrement.

-"O-ok, donne-moi-" commença Liliane en tendant les bras vers le sac avec une moue de dégoût sur le visage.

-"Ah-ah." dis-je en reculant le sac. "Le blé d'abord." lui rappelai-je; elle me regarda un moment, puis soupira avant de disparaître derrière le comptoir.

-"Bon, combien?" demanda-t-elle en réapparaissant avec son coffret.

-"J'ai environ trente kilo."

-"Et tu en veux combien?" me demanda-t-elle avec un air méfiant.

-"Disons cent rubis." répondis-je en enlevant une mèches brune mouillées de devant mes yeux; elle me fusilla du regard. "Quoi?! C'est du Gyorg!"

-"Non rien." dit-elle sèchement pendant qu'elle comptait tout ses rubis. "Voilà." dit-elle en faisant glisser la bourse vers moi; sans un mot, je la pris, l'ouvris et vérifiai.

-"Tu t'paies ma tête; y'a quatre-vingt rubis là dedans." fis-je remarquer les sourcils froncés.

-"J'ai mieux." répondit-elle. "Un endroit pour dormir et un repas." proposa-t-elle en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

-"Mh, les impôts ont encore augmentés?" demandai-je en laissant ma tête reposer sur ma main.

-"C'est pour mon père." dit-elle avec dédain pendant qu'elle essuyait un verre;je levai un sourcil.

-"Eh bah! C'est qu'il s'accroche papy!" m'étonnai-je d'un ton monocorde. "J'croyais qu'il avait déjà cassé sa pipe, moi." ris-je; elle me lança un regard noir.

-"Toujours aussi avenante..." commenta Liliane.

-"T'as autant de chance de me voir changer d'attitude que de vêtement." lançai-je avec un sourire.

-"Une habitude de la prison je suppose?" demanda-t-elle d'une voix bien forte; le vacarme dans la salle disparut.

-"Tu vas prendre ma commande, oui?" grognai-je en jetant dix rubis sur le comptoir; elle me sourit. "Ton alcool le moins mauvais." dis-je en passant une main sur mon visage.

-"Voilà votre commande." annonça Liliane en posant un verre rempli devant moi; sans un mot, je le pris et partis m'asseoir tout au fond de la salle. Tous me lançaient des regards ou chuchotaient...

-"Vous voulez mon portrait?!" lançai-je d'une voix forte en lançant des regards noir tout autour de moi; personne ne parla, mais après quelques secondes tout recommença.

'Salope...' murmurai-je en attrapant mon verre à pleine main; je le vidai d'une traite. 'C'est dégueulasse!' grognai-je en le reposant violemment sur le bois de la table avant qu'un frisson de dégoût ne me parcoure.

Après quelques secondes à faire tourner le cul de mon verre sur la table le regard fixe, je me levai avec mon verre, marchai d'un pas traînant avant de donner un coup de coude dans le dos d'un type.

-"Mais qu'est-ce que- TOI!" rugis le type derrière moi; il m'agrippa par la lanière qui tenait mon épaulette et pièce d'armure.

-"Tu peux pas faire attention où je vais?" dis-je avec un grand sourire. La type sembla mal le prendre et se prépara à me décocher un pain dans la face. Quand le coup arriva, me laissai glissé de mon harnais et évitai les phalanges qui allèrent s'imprimer à l'arrière du crâne d'un autre marin...

-"CHIEN GALEUX!" hurla se dernier en se retournant; il décocha un coup de poing dans la mâchoire du pirate.

Et c'est ainsi qu'une bagarre générale démarra... Pendant ce temps, je tachai de passer entre les affrontement, mon harnais à la main, jusqu'à ce que j'arrive au niveau de la sortie; je me retournai alors et fis un grand sourire à Liliane en lui faisant un 'au revoir' de la main.

Le pas léger, je laissai la porte se fermer avec le vent mouillé qui me fouettait le visage je plissai les yeux et, les bras ballants, descendis les escaliers inondés.

Je soupirai et, après avoir pris une grande inspiration, j'allai droit devant, montai les escaliers de pierre. Là, j'arrivai sur ce qui me sembla être la place centrale de l'île. De suite, je me dirigeai vers le bâtiment qui avait une tonnelle et, une fois en dessous, je m'assis sur les marches à peu près sèches devant la porte.

Je soupirai, la tête en avant et les coudes posés sur les genoux puis levai les yeux au loin, quelque part derrière les épaisseurs d'eau, des cris résonnaient... et j'en avais rien à faire.

\- « Quelle plaie... » murmurai-je en passant une main sur mon visage pour en écarter les mèches qui y collaient et les plaquer en arrière mais, lorsque mes doigts arrivèrent au niveau de mon front, je m'arrêtai et les laissai retomber. Je fermai les yeux et laissai ma tête tomber en arrière et cogner contre la porte derrière moi. Je restai là pendant un moment avant de rouvrir les yeux et faire glisser mon regard sur la tonnelle, puis les poutres en bois et finalement, une sorte de panneau à côté de moi.

 _L'École du Bonheur_

'La bonne blague...' ricanai-je avant de me sentir partir en arrière. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent et, par réflexe, je jetai tout mon poids en avant.

\- « Par la déesse ! » s'exclama soudain une voix féminine je me retournai immédiatement et, devant moi, une vieille femme avec des cheveux roses, se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte. « Mais que faites-vous ici ? » demanda-t-elle de suite après, l'air incrédule. « Allez entrez. » ordonna-t-elle en se rangeant sur le côté de l'entrée je ne bougeai pas et me contentai de regarder l'écriteau.

Je ris.

\- « Je crois que j'ai plus vraiment l'âge ! » pointai-je en lui tournant le dos.

\- « Par ce temps même les adultes ne devraient pas avoir à dormir dehors... » répondit-elle d'une voix calme et posée mon regard resta fixe.

Je n'avais nulle part où aller. La mer était à présent bien trop agitée pour voguer et il était hors de question que je retourne la queue entre les jambes chez cette con-

 _ **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**_

Derrière les multiples voiles d'eau, une forme gigantesque s'éleva pour disparaître après quelques secondes vers les cieux.

\- « ARRÊTEEEEEEEEEEZZZZ ! » hurla soudainement une voix qui était presque camouflée par le bruit de la tempête.

Mais aucune de nous ne bougea.

\- « Bon sang ! Mais que se passe-t-il ? » s'exclama-t-elle terrifiée.

\- « Le facteur a pas eu son pour-boire je suppose. » répondis-je d'un ton monocorde je n'avais jamais vu un truc aussi gros aller aussi vite dans les airs... 'Un condor géant ?' me demandai-je en me levant. 'Si j'attrape un truc aussi grand... va savoir combien ça me ramènera...' pensais-je en allant sous la pluie battante.

À une bonne vingtaine de pas de là où était la vieille institutrice, je trouvai un type, face contre terre. En silence, je m'agenouillai à côté de lui et, à moins d'un mètre, je commençai à entendre des pleurs...

\- « Je suppose que vous demander 'comment ça va' va pas aider... » dis-je en l'attrapant par le bras. Il aidait pas à porter le salaud. 'Celui-là il a dû bouffer la mariée...' grognai-je en trimbalant le vieillard jusque sous la tonnelle.

\- « Mais vous êtes le père de la petite Maggy ! » s'exclama tout à coup l'institutrice. « Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda-t-elle comme si elle parlait à un gamin stupide.

\- « M-Maggy... » continua-t-il à se lamenter...

\- « Mais enfin dit-nous- »

\- « Elle s'est faite enlever ? » demandai-je d'une voix forte ses sanglots redoublèrent et je soupirai. « Bon bah bonne chance, hein. » dis-je en me relevant. Vu la taille de la bestiole, la fille avait dû se faire avaler en une bouchée.

\- « Attendez! » supplia le vieux en agrippant ma veste. « V-vous. Je vous aie entendu avant... vous, vous êtes mercenaire- »

\- « Et trop chère pour vous. » répondis-je en me dégageant d'un coup de pied.

\- « Enfin ! » s'indigna l'institutrice que j'avais presque oublié. « Nous parlons d'une enfant qui- »

\- « Qui a du finir en bouchée apéritive. » tranchai-je en tournant mon regard vers la vieille femme qui avait tout à coup commencé à blêmir l'homme fut secouer d'un hoquet presque inquiétant.

'Tiens, la pluie commence à se calmer...' pensai-je en regardant vers le ciel je vis le moulin et, plus important, un petit renfoncement dans la paroi.

\- « Bon, maintenant que vous avez eu mon expertise, permettez que je vous tire ma révérence. » dis-je en faisant un rapide geste de la main pendant que je me dirigeai vers la ruelle en face.

J'avais vraiment pas de temps à perdre avec des bêtises pareilles la fille était morte... ou plus vivante pour longtemps.

'N'empêche... c'est bizarre d'avoir un truc aussi gros voler par ce temps... et surtout dans une ville...' pensais-je en m'asseyant sur la pierre froide du moulin. 'Bah ! On verra bien s'il revient un tel vivier sera certainement revisité...' ricanai-je en enfilant mon harnais ça valait peut-être le coup de rester dans le coin finalement.

Ceci est une version beta d'une histoire qui ne sera peut-être pas finie... mais si vous voulez savoir la suite, il faudra me le dire...


	2. Chapter 2

Pas moins d'une semaine avait passé depuis mon retour sur cette île de malheur et toujours pas de nouvelles de ce volatile géant... enfin, celui qui avait enlevé la fille, pas le père qui accostait tout le monde en parlant immédiatement de sa gosse.

Du haut de mon perchoir en haut du phare, je regardai l'horizon morne encercler l'île, en attendant que l'oiseau de malheur revienne. C'était encore un jour de pluie mais, contrairement à la semaine dernière, on pouvait voir correctement à travers les gouttes. D'ailleurs, il y avait un pêcheur qui allait déguster ; il avançait inconsciemment vers un tourbillon survolé par des goélands... Sans doute un Calamar...

'J'le plaindrai presque...' murmurai-je en laissant ma tête aller sur la paume de ma main ; mais on apprend pas sans faire d'erreur...

Vers midi, mon estomac commença à se réveiller alors, pour le calmer, je mangeai quelques appâts pour animaux ; si les rats les acceptaient, alors c'est que c'était pas empoisonné... en plus d'être moins chers. Malheureusement, rester ici à faire seulement des petits boulots comme faire descendre ces gosses stupides des arbres ou porter les sacs d'un marchant de la plage jusqu'à la boutique, ne faisait que me faire perdre mon temps. Et le temps, c'est de l'argent.

'Ah...' me dis-je en regardant d'où venait les quelques rares raies de lumière. 'Faut y aller.' ajoutai-je en allant à l'échelle avant de me laisser glisser en bas. Là, je sortis des fortification et croisait le facteur.

\- « Hey ! » l'interpellai-je alors que ses ailes étaient déjà déployées ; il se retourna. « Prend ça avec. » dis-je en lui tendant un petit paquet ; il acquiesça avant de le prendre. Il regarda l'adresse, puis moi avant de le mettre dans son sac et s'envoler.

Dans le silence et les bras ballants, je le regardai partir vers l'horizon, avant de sortir ma boussole ; il allait vers l'ouest... Je baissai la tête avant de relever les yeux vers l'eau brun-verdâtre, puis le ciel qui, à mesure qu'il était poussé par ici, devenait de plus en plus sombre ; le soir allait tomber... et peut-être la tête de l'oiseau géant aussi.

Cette nuit là, je restai sur mon poste d'observation tout en haut du phare avec ma longue-vue, mais rien n'arrivait... 'Tss' dis-je en enlevant ma lunette de devant mon œil ; j'allais encore devoir rester à pourrir ici-

\- « Milo ? » appela soudainement une petite voix en bas de la tour ; un sourcil levé, je baissai légèrement les yeux jusqu'à ce qu'ils se posent sur une silhouette claire... une gamine ?

 _Mraw_

Miaula un chat dans la même direction ; je pointai ma longue-vue sur la personne. Les cheveux en chignon, blonde avec une robe brodée... La fille du riche ? 'Et un chat...' murmurai-je en regardant un peu plus haut sur le dessus du passage couvert menant à leur manoir. Je soupirai avant de me remettre à scanner l'horizon.

\- « Allez Milo... » gémi la gamine. Irritée, je jetai un coup d'œil dans leur direction ; je fourrai ma longue-vue dans ma sacoche, choppai mon grappin-griffe et sautai vers les pales du moulin.

Lorsque je passai au dessus des voiles, je lançai la griffe qui s'accrocha sur l'armature en bois la plus haute et laissai mon poids m'entraîner dans le sens inverse et donc sur le toit du noble. Malheureusement, la corde était un peu courte et, en donnant une impulsion supplémentaire pour décrocher les griffes, je me retrouvai à faire un salto arrière ; je faillis vomir.

 _ **Miaaaaa**_

miaula le chat apeuré par mon arrivée.

\- « Milo ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? » demanda la gamine en montant un peu plus sur le rebord de la muraille.

\- « Les gosses c'est sensé dormir à cette heure si. » dis-je d'une voix forte en m'approchant de là où le chat était pendant que je réenroulais ma corde.

\- « Q-qui est l- »

\- « La personne qui va te dénoncer à ton popa si tu retournes pas directement sous ton édredon. » répondis-je d'un ton cassant ; manquerait plus qu'elle se fasse chopper aussi...

\- « Vous n'oseriez pas ! » s'insurgea la gamine ; je fronçai les sourcils.

Je lançai mon grappin de l'autre côté de la muraille et tirai pour voir s'il était accrocher avant de sauter dans le vide ; j'arrivai pile au niveau de la fenêtre et étendis mon bras pour la choper par le col.

\- « AHHH ! » couina-t-elle en se reculant rapidement ; il y avait une fenêtre derrière. Immédiatement, je sautait de la corde, passai la fenêtre et, au moment où son pied disparaissait derrière la pierre, je l'attrapai ; quel boulet.

\- « Non mais quelle plaie j'vous jure. » m'exclamai-je en poussant sur mon bras gauche pour aider à la remonter.

\- « TOUT ÇA C'EST À CAUSE DE VOUS ! » couina la gamine en tenant fermement sa robe pour qu'elle ne tombe pas sur sa tête. « QUAND MON PÈRE SAURA CE QUE VOUS M'AVEZ FAIT IL- »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. En un instant, quatre immenses serres se refermèrent sur le corps de la gamine et l'emportèrent dans les airs avec moi accrochée à sa jambe. La gamine hurlait, pleurait, se débattait, mais je n'arrivais pas à garder mon emprise sur son mollet rendu glissant par la pluie ; j'allais lâcher prise.

\- « AHHHHHHHHHHHH SAUVEZ-MOI ! LÂCHEZ-MOIIII ! » hurla-t-elle pendant que je me démenais pour ne pas tomber tout de suite et gardais un œil sur le volatile ; il ne m'avait même pas vu. Un peu rassurée, je baissai les yeux et vis que nous étions déjà au dessus de la mer ; c'était maintenant ou jamais ! Sans attendre, je dégainai mon sabre, le gardai entre mes dents et, avec toutes la force qu'il me restait, je me hissai plus près de la patte du géant avant de lui asséner un coup ; la chose hurla de douleur et nous lâcha.

\- « AHHHHHHH JE VEUX PAS MOURIR- » s'égosilla la gamine après que je l'ai agrippée.

\- « LA FERME ! ON S'EN SORTIRA PAS SI TU GARDES PAS TA PEUR POUR T- »

\- « MAIS JE SAIS PAS NAGER ! »

Mon corps se raidi et mes yeux s'écarquillèrent ; je pris de suite mon couteau et lui donnai un coup à l'arrière du crâne avant qu'on ne plonge.

\- « Pfouwa ! » m'exclamai-je en remontant à la surface avec la fille que j'essayai de garder à flot. Immédiatement, je me mis à regarder tout autour de nous... mais à part des goélands...

Tout à coup, un cri écrasa le bruits des vagues et d'un coup, je fus arrachée de la mer par des serres tranchantes. Je ne perdis pas mon sang froid et sans même réfléchir, je dégainai mon arme et coupai dans le tas ; il me laissa retomber avec la gamine à bout de bras.

Nous retombâmes dans l'eau mais je dû me débrouiller pour remonter rapidement ; il nous rattrapa. Je lui redonnai un coup de sabre ; il nous lâcha mais rattrapa la gamine avec son autre patte. Je ne lâchai pas sa main et, toujours armée, je me préparai à le faire lâcher le morceau ; il attaqua le premier. Son bec pris ma jambe pour cible ; je l'évitai de peu. Il recommença et je l'évitai une fois de plus en me balançant.

Mais à la troisième fois, je faillis lâcher prise ; le bras de la gamine était trop mouillée !

'Merde !' pensai-je au moment où la chose jeta la fille, avec moi, dans les airs avant de m'attaquer. Je voulus lui transpercer le cuir, mais il para avec son espèce de masque et, d'un coup de tête, il m'envoya balader à des centaines de mètres de là.

Un peu sonnée mais pas hors jeu, je remontai à la surface, et regardai le maudit poulet s'éloigner avant que quelque chose n'entre dans mon champ de vision.

\- « Hey ! » interpella une voix joyeuse derrière moi ; le vendeur ?!

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent et, immédiatement, je nageai vers le bateau, allai à l'intérieur, posai dix rubis sur son comptoir avant de prendre un Fruit Miam Miam et repartir sur le pont. Là, je mis le fruit sur ma tête et attendis qu'un goéland vienne. Et ça ne rata pas ; vingt secondes plus tard, un volatile vint prendre ce que j'avais sur la tête ; et moi je pris contrôle de la sienne.

Tout à coup, je sentis mon esprit s'évaporer, perdre pied avant que mes yeux ne se mettent à discerner les vagues à des dizaines de mètres en dessous. Sans perdre un instant de plus, je fis scanner les alentours à ses yeux et, là-bas, à l'ouest.

'Trouvé.', pensai-je en faisant battre ses ailes un peu plus vite mais je m'arrêtai au bout d'un moment ; il ne se douter que quelqu'un le suivait... Et ce n'était certainement pas normal pour un goéland de 'suivre' ou même rester trop près d'un mastodonte pareil...

Donc je restai à ma cadence normale et le suivi de loin ; nous passâmes quelques îlots, dont deux îles un peu plus grandes jusqu'à ce qu'au loin, une île sombre et bien plus imposante n'apparaisse ; je fus éblouie.

\- « Merde ! » vociférai-je en ramenant mon bras devant mes yeux plissés ; j'étais de retour sur le bateau.

\- « Merci d'votre achat ! Vous avez à présent deux points- »

\- « Ouais, c'est ça ; bye ! » le coupai-je en plongeant dans la mer. Si y'avait un moyen de la sortir de là, c'était bien en partant maintenant. Mais, avant tout, je partis vers mon bateau et sortis ma carte maritime de ma sacoche.

'Alors voyons voir...' me dis-je en l'étalant sur mes genoux. 'On a Mercantile...' murmurai-je en passant mon indexe sur le dessin puis le laissai aller vers l'ouest. 'Une, deux, trois, quatre, cinq et...'

\- « VOUS LÀ-BAS ! » interpella soudainement une voix haletante ; je ne détournai pas le regard. « V-qu qu'est-ce que vous avez fait de-de ma f- »

\- « Calme, reprenez votre souffle et vous pourrez venir me gonfler après. » le coupai-je en sortant mon pinceau et son étui. Je pris le manche entre les dents et le tirai de la réserve d'encre avant de coincer cette dernière entre mes jambes et tracer un itinéraire vite-fait sur la carte ; je regardai mes autres annotations...

Tout ce chemin pour rien.

\- « Comment osez-vous ?! » s'exclama la même voix ; je commençai à ranger mes outils. « Comment osez-vous même revenir ici après ce que vous avez fait à ma fille ?! »

Je haussai les épaules. 'Elle s'est fait enlever par un poulet géant ; c'est ma faute peut-être ? ' pensai-je en refermant ma sacoche.

\- « Vous avez intérêt à la ramener ou sinon- »

\- « 'Ou sinon' **quoi** **?** » le coupai-je, les sourcils froncés. « C'est ma faute peut-être si votre gamine s'est faite enlevée ?! » demandai-je en me levant. « C'est ma faute, peut-être, si elle était dehors la nuit ?! » tonnai-je en sortant de mon bateau. « C'est _ma_ faute, peut-être, si elle n'a pas été prévenu par son _cher popa_ qu'il y avait un oiseau géant dans le coin capable d'enlever des _enfants_ ?! C'est _**ma faute**_ peut-être si vous êtes un père qui rejette son _**incompétence**_ sur les autres ?! » vociférai-je en le dévisageant ; il commença à pleurer.

De plus en plus, les gens arrivaient. Ils étaient pour la plupart en chemise de nuit et d'autres avec des torches... mais pour le moment, j'avais mieux à faire que de m'énerver avec une larve pareille.

\- « Dix milles rubis. » dis-je après quelques secondes en retournant à mon bateau pour voir ce qu'il me manquait.

\- « Comment ? » demanda-t-il, la voix un peu éraillée ; je soupirai bruyamment et me tournai brièvement vers lui.

\- « Je veux dix milles rubis pour le sauvetage de votre gosse- » commençai-je en vérifiant le contenu de on sac de provisions ; une trentaine d'appâts, trois fruit miam-miam...

\- « Qu- mais vous plaisantez ! » rit-il d'un air incrédule ; je le dévisageai.

\- « Je veux dix milles rubis. Cinq milles maintenant et le reste quand la fille sera de retour cette île. » expliquai-je en posant mes poings sur mes hanches. « Non négociable. » ajoutai-je lorsque je le vis sourire bêtement ; son visage se ratatina.

\- « Mais enfin je- he- je ne peux pas vous promettre une telle somme- » je haussai les épaules.

\- « Ok, c'est votre fille de toute façon ; moi ça m'est égal. » dis-je en montant dans mon bateau avant de me laisser tomber sur le banc. « Vous avez qu'à chercher quelqu'un qui prendra moins cher. » continuai-je en me couchant dessus. « j'espère que vous tarderez pas trop. » ajoutai-je d'une voix monocorde en croisant mes bras derrière ma tête.

\- « Hmpf ! Je n'aurais aucun mal à trouver qui que ce soit de plus honnête que vous. » lança-t-il en tournant les talons.

\- « Fort bien, mais n'oubliez pas de leur préciser dans quelle direction votre volaille géante est allée... » lançai-je bien fort ; il n'avait sans doute rien vu... Quel père exemplaire...

Exemplaire, en effet. Lorsque la cohue se fut enfin dissipée et que le soleil pointa le bout de son nez, on trouva des écriteaux un peu partout proposant cinq-cent rubis pour quiconque ramènerait la fille... Je me retournai, regardai le manoir... mouais. Radin.

Enfin bref, jusqu'à présent, aucun de ceux qui avait mordu à l'appât n'avait réussi à savoir où ce trouvait le nid du volatile, mais même s'ils le savaient, je doute qu'ils auraient tenté leur chance.

En creusant un peu plus, j'avais trouvé que, l'île que j'avais vu au loin était en réalité la Forteresse Maudite... ou, pour ceux qui avait été là au moment du déclin, le repaire d'une bande de pirates...

Ils n'avaient pas réussi à tenir la cadence...

Enfin, pour avoir déjà été là-bas, je savais une chose, c'est qu'un oiseau pareil ne pouvait pas faire plus que voler de pic en pic ou, s'il n'avait pas peur de rester coincer, se poser dans la grande pièce circulaire. Le tout, maintenant, c'était de trouver un moyen de tuer cette chose...

\- « Vous aussi vous allez vous lancer à sa recherche ? » demanda une voix derrière moi ; l'institutrice. « C'est très courageux de votre part. »

\- « Ne me confondez pas avec votre héro en collants verts. » rétorquai-je en me tournant vers elle. « Si je pars chercher ce poulet géant, ce sera pour vendre sa tête au plus offrant. » expliquai-je en passant à côté d'elle.

\- « Mais enfin, l'enfant- » je m'arrêtai.

\- « Si elle est _encore vivante_ , je la rendrais uniquement si la récompense _quadruple_. » répondis-je en me tournant brièvement vers elle. « D'ici là, elle restera là où elle est. » ajoutai-je en regardant vers le ciel ; le grappin était encore là.

'Manquerait plus que je fasse de la charité...' maugréai-je en décrochant la griffe de la muraille ; il me faudrait sans doute plus de mètres de corde...


	3. Chapter 3

Quatre jours plus tard, je retournai en mer. Il faisait gris, l'eau était terne... un jour de plus au paradis. Mais bon, malgré cela, la mer resta navigable et sereine tout du long... ce qui ne m'arrangea pas plus qu'autre chose lorsque le vent changea de sens. Je dus donc me débrouiller avec mes rames pour arriver à passer ne serait-ce que l'île septentrional des fées.

Mais, après plusieurs heures d'effort acharné, le vent se mis une fois de plus à souffler vers l'ouest ; je dépliai donc la voile et vérifiai constamment mon cap sur la carte que j'avais déplié.

Le voyage ne serait plus très long jusqu'à la Forteresse ; une demi-journée peut-être ? Enfin, si je pouvais arriver de nuit, ce serait parfait.

Soudain, je vis le parchemin s'assombrir. Par réflexe, je levai donc les yeux au ciel, mais à la place de voir le ciel se recouvrir de nuages de plus en plus noirs et menaçants, je vis simplement le gris virer au bleu terne.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

Ça, ce n'était pas arrivé la dernière fois où j'avais été sur cette île... avait-elle tant changé ? La réponse, quand je fus à une centaine de mètres de là était ''non''. Il y avait toujours des canons, les murailles étaient entretenues et... de plus en plus étrange, il y avait de la lumière. Et même des phares qui ratissaient les zones extérieurs dans un rayon d'environ trente mètres...

Intriguée par cette présence, je décidai de faire un peu le tour de l'île, histoire de trouver un endroit pour observer à mon aise, mais je n'eus même pas à en faire la moitié. En face de la porte principale du fort, s'élevait un poste d'observation monté en haut d'un poteau de bois.

Soucieuse de ne pas me faire repérer par qui que ce soit, je repliai ma voile et fis virer la barque de bord pour forcer un arrêt ; personne ne semblait m'avoir entendu... mais il y avait des sons qui venaient de là haut.

Rapidement, je pris ma corde d'amarrage et l'attachai à l'échelle de corde qui menait à la plate-forme, en haut avant de grimper après avec précaution.

Plus je grimpai, plus les bruits étaient forts, jusqu'à ce que je parvienne à reconnaître ce que c'était ; des ronflements ? Un sourcils levé, je montai un peu plus haut et, très rapidement, laissai dépasser mes yeux de la plate-forme ; un tonneau.

Mes yeux roulèrent dans leur orbites et, en faisant le poins de bruit possible, je montai sur la plate-forme puis me cachai derrière le tonneau avant de jeter un coup d'œil ; un et... deux.

Deux Bokoblins...

Je retournai derrière mon tonneau, enlevai le grappin-griffe que je portais en bandoulière et fis un nœud de lasso à l'autre bout.

Une fois sûre qu'il tiendrait, j'émergeai de ma cachette et envoyai le lasso vers le monstre qui était le plus près du bord avant de tirer pour qu'il soit incapable de bouger.

Et de un.

\- « On nous attaque ! » s'exclama soudainement une voix nasillarde ; l'un des monstres arrivait vers moi. Sans perdre un instant, je dégainai mon sabre, donnai un coup dans la lame du Bokoblin avant de lui foncer dedans ; il se cogna contre le poteau central.

Mon regard alla vers celui qui se débattait contre ses liens, puis vers l'autre qui était encore sonné ; bonne idée...

Immédiatement, je pris la partie grappin de la corde, fit le tour du poteau principal avec et utilisai les griffes comme attache avant de prendre un bâton boko qui traînait dans un pot et le lui lancer dessus ; il se le pris dans la tête.

Avec le choc, il tituba un peu en arrière avant de tomber dans le vide ; d'un coup, la corde se resserra autour de l'autre.

\- « On dort pas pendant les heures de travail, ça devrait vous servir de leçon... » dis-je en m'approchant du Bokoblin qui était à présent plaqué contre le bois du poteau ; il poussa un cri perçant pour seule réponse.

\- « Qui a pris la forteresse ? » demandai-je en me rapprochant un peu plus. Il tenta de me morde ; je lui en collai une avant de sortir mon couteau. « Je sais que vous pouvez parler alors tache de répondre à mes questions si tu veux pas faire connaissance avec mon vieux pote. » menaçai-je en pressant la lame de plus en plus fort contre sa peau.

\- « Pourquoi tu veux savoir ? » demanda-t-il en montrant les dents. « T'as rien à faire là-bas ! La place des pirates c'est en prison. » ricana-t-il en me dévisageant des pieds à la tête ; je retirai mon couteau de sa gorge.

J'attrapai son oreille gauche et la tranchai ; je frissonnai.

Il lâcha un cri perçant ; je lui donnai un coup de poing dans le groin puis attrapai son autre oreille.

\- « T'as intérêt à être plus loquace. » grognai-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux. « Alors ?! » insistai-je en appuyant la lame contre la jointure.

\- « Ganondorf ! » hurla-t-il de sa voix aiguë. « Le Seigneur Ganondorf a pris la forteresse ! » ajouta-t-il, les yeux rivés sur la lame.

\- « Bien, on progresse... » dis-je d'un ton mielleux avant de lâcher son oreille puis me redresser. Mon regard alla vers le bâtiment ; quelque chose brillait dans la nuit sur la gauche. Sans un mot, je pris ma longue-vue et scannai le côté gauche de la muraille ; pas ici.

Je continuai donc et, en haut d'un pic, se trouvait l'oiseau de malheur.

\- « Et le poulet géant dans son nid, qu'est-ce qu'il fait des filles ? » demandai-je en abaissant la lunette de mes yeux.

\- « Va te faire cuir un œuf, je sais r- » commença-t-il avant que je ne prenne l'oreille qui était encore sur le sol.

\- « Sûr ? Pourtant c'est le genre d'information qui ne tombe pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd~ » dis-je d'une voix monocorde et secouant doucement l'oreille.

\- « Ghh. Je sais pas d'accord ! » s'énerva-t-il. « Nous, tout ce qu'on doit faire, c'est protéger la forteresse. » expliqua-t-il pendant que j'observai les murailles minutieusement. « On a pas eu droit aux détails ! » ajouta-t-il. Je me tournai vers lui ; il me lançai un regard noir.

\- « Mhh. » dis-je simplement en regardant de plus près les paternes des faisceaux lumineux ; y'avait pas vraiment moyen de passer en bateau sans se faire refaire la façade par les canons...

Pensive, je laissai mon poids aller sur ma jambe droite et passai en revue tout ce que j'avais sous la main.

Grappin-griffe, longue-vue, appâts pour animaux, fruits miam miam, deux lames... Je soupirai.

\- « Tu passeras jamais inaperçu ! » ricana le Bokoblin derrière moi ; je continuai de réfléchir. C'est alors qu'au niveau de la forteresse, je vis quelque chose passer sous les faisceaux sans éveiller le moindre soupçon. « Et même si tu passais- mfrouf » commença-t-il avant que je ne lui colle un coup sur le crâne ; il se tut enfin.

Maintenant que le silence était revenu, j'attrapai la corde et tirai de toutes mes forces pour essayer de remonter l'autre monstre. Ça pris quelques minutes et mes mains étaient à présent rouges, mais au moins j'allai pouvoir récupérer mon grappin. Je m'approchai donc et, lorsque je fus à un mètre de lui, je me rendis compte que le nœud avait glissé autour de son cou ; eh, dommage collatéral.

Je haussai les épaules et défis le nœud avant de ré-enrouler le grappin et le mettre en bandoulière. Je m'apprêtai à partir avant de me retourner ; du pied, je poussai le corps sans vie du Bokoblin dans l'eau puis partis vers l'échelle, les bras ballants.

Là, je pris le tonneau qui m'avait servi de cachette, vidai son contenu et le jetai dans la mer en contre-bas avant de descendre le long de l'échelle.

Une fois dans mon bateau, j'attrapai le tonneau qui flottait non loin, le soulevai pour le vider de l'eau qui y était entrée puis le mis, ouverture vers le bas au dessus de ma tête.

'ça a intérêt à marcher...' me dis-je avant de sauter dans l'eau en tenant fermement le bois pour l'empêcher de se renverser ; ce n'était pas suffisant.

Non seulement il était impossible d'avancer comme ça, mais en plus, je risquai de renverser le tonneau et donc d'être découverte...

Mais je me rendis rapidement compte que ce dernier possédai un trou à dans le fond ; sans doute pour placer un robinet... J'en profitai donc pour me tenir là et laisser mon poids forcer sur la ligne flottaison du bousin.

Bon, ce n'était pas évident de se tenir comme ça, ni même de voir là où j'allai, mais grâce au faisceaux lumineux, je pus à peu près me diriger vers la forteresse... et puis, de toute façon, n'était-ce pas plus plausible pour un tonneau à la dérive de se cogner un peu partout plutôt que de faire une ligne parfaite pour la porte ?

Enfin bref, après ce qui me parut être une éternité, je finis par me heurter à la porte principale. À partir de là, je plongeai et, les yeux ouverts, je regardai s'il m'était possible de passer en dessous ; gagné.

Sans attendre, je me frayai un passage à l'intérieur et remontai lentement, scannai les environ des yeux puis allai vers les escaliers lorsque je fus certaine que personne n'était là à monter la garde.

Toutefois, il y avait un soucis ; les faisceaux étaient également présents ici... 'Bon, autant y aller tranquille...' me dis-je en fouillant dans ma sacoche ; j'en tirai un Fruit Miam Miam et le posai sur ma tête après m'être assise.

Il fallut un certain temps, mais l'odeur étrange du fruit attira irrémédiablement un oiseau qui, en quelques secondes perdit le contrôle. La sensation était bizarre, comme d'habitude, et la vision aussi, mais grâce à cela, je pus passer et repasser au nez et à la barbe des sentinelles sans éveiller le moindre soupçon ; quoi que quelque chose éveilla les miens.

Dans la tour principale, la plus imposante, il y avait quelque chose qui attirait les goélands ; intriguée, je me risquai à aller voir et que ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque je vis, dans une énorme cage en bois, trois jeunes filles.

L'une d'elle avait les cheveux bruns et raides comme des baguettes de tambour, la deuxième disons juste que c'était la fille d'un riche et, près des oiseaux, il y avait une gamine un peu plus jeune. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus huit ans...

\- « Ow, he ! » m'interpella-t-elle soudainement. « tu en veux toi aussi ? » demanda-t-elle en lançant quelques miettes vers moi ; mais je n'avais pas vraiment la tête à me faire nourrir par une gosse. De plus, je ne savais pas vraiment encore combien de temps il me restait. Je me dirigeai donc vers la porte et m'envolai pour voir si une clef serait utile ; apparemment pas...

Étrange.

Sans plus attendre, je repartis par là d'où j'étais venu avant que quelque chose ne m'interpelle ; je ne pourrais pas passer par là !

'Pas avec mon attirail en tout cas...' me dis-je en faisant étendre légèrement ses ailes au goéland ; toutefois, rien n'était perdu. Il y avait une grande porte à gauche de là où était la cage et, avec un peu de chance, je pourrais l'atteindre plus vite avec l'aide du grappin.

'Mais tout d'abord' me dis-je en reprenant mon envole, 'faire diversion !'

À toute allure, je partis vers le nid de la grosse volaille et passai juste devant son bec ; il poussa un cri perçant mais ne bougea pas. Je fis donc demi-tour et, cette fois-ci, je pris appui sur sa tête avant de m'envoler une fois de plus ; cela sembla l'énerver...

J'y retournai donc une troisième fois et, au moment où j'allai passer derrière lui, il ouvrit un large bec ; je l'évitai de peu et y retournai.

Quelques plumes d'arrachées dans son dos et il s'ébroua avant d'ouvrir ses ailes en grand ; la chasse était ouverte.

Je savais que je ne pourrais pas le distancer pour toujours, ni même l'éloigner de plus de deux ou trois milles marins, mais ça me laisserait au moins le temps de grimper sans risquer de me faire becter...

Je décidai donc de slalomer entre les tours et ancres de l'île ; il fit le tour. 'Merde.' me dis-je en faisant demi-tour. Mais, au lieu d'abandonner le plan, je retentai avec plus de malice.

Je le laissai me poursuivre, gagner de la vitesse et, lorsque j'arrivai au niveau des ancres, avant qu'il ne commence à manœuvrer, je m'arrêtai net ; mon oiseau fut percuter, mais rien qu'au bruit strident, je sus que mon plan avait fonctionné.

Je levai la tête vers les ancres et vis une grosse masse sombre se débattre dedans ; et si l'une d'elle tombait à cause de lui, alors tant mieux. Ça ferait une bonne diversion.

Immédiatement, je me mis à courir le long des murs et dans la pénombre, évitant les faisceaux lumineux avant de m'arrêter devant un grand porte en bois brut. C'était assez complexe d'entendre ce qui se passait de l'autre côté, surtout avec le volatile qui brayait tout ce qu'il pouvait...

Mon regard alla vers l'endroit où il était encore retenu ; il ne fallait pas qu'il puisse me voir non mais... à gauche de cette porte... Mais je n'avais plus le temps de réfléchir ; le faisceau revenait vers moi.

Rapidement, j'envoyai mon grappin s'accrocher au rebord du rempart et montai en rappel. Heureusement pour moi, la lumière passa uniquement au sol, là où mes pieds avaient été. Rassurée, j'escaladai donc la paroi et enjambai le bord avant de décrocher ma griffe.

Puis je me rendis comptes qu'il y avait une échelle juste à côté.

Je laissai couler et, plutôt que de perdre du temps, je me mis à regarder par où je pourrais passer rapidement ; l'endroit où je me trouvait était partiellement couvert et presque en dessous de là où se trouvaient les gamines... mais la porte menant là bas donnait sur l'extérieur donc...

Silencieusement, j'allai de l'autre côté de la muraille et, en hauteur, je vis qu'il y avait un endroit, à une dizaine de mètres, où mon grappin, pourrait éventuellement s'accrocher.

De suite, je testai, mais je ne parvenais pas à le lancer suffisamment haut. Je me rapprochai donc ; toujours pas...

Je me mis donc sur le bord, laissai le plus de mou possible et, finalement, il parvint à se ficher dans la roche. Malgré mon pessimisme quant à la qualité de l'attache, je me mis à grimper. Mes bras commençaient à fatiguer, mes yeux s'irritaient avec la sueur qui se dégageait de mon front, mais mes jambes en avaient encore à revendre alors, poussant plus sur ces dernières, j'accélérai la cadence et fini par arriver en haut ; il n'y avait rien.

Je jetai un furtif coup d'œil derrière la tour ; un garde. Je regardai donc en haut et lançai une fois de plus mon grappin avant d'escalader. Une fois au sommet, je me laissai rouler sur le côté jusqu'à ce que j'entende au bruit à ma droite ; un garde devant la porte.

\- « Tch. » murmurai-je en me cachant derrière le mat qui coiffait la tour. J'avais le choix...

'Mais bien sûr.' me dis-je en lançant un regard au Bokoblin. Sans crier gare, je sortis de ma cachette et sautai dans le vide avant de lancer mon grappin ; par chance il s'accrocha.

Mais ce n'était pas encore fini ; le plus vite possible, je remontai le long de la corde et-

\- « Qu'est-ce que- » commença le monstre en se penchant par dessus le rebord, juste au niveau de la griffe. Je surgis et l'attrapai avant de le tirer en arrière ; il tomba en avant et alla s'écraser sur les rochers en contre-bas. Sans perdre un instant, je me hissai sur le rebord et me précipitai vers la porte ; je n'entendis aucun bruit... Dans mes souvenirs, c'était là que les survivants du massacre avaient été terminés...

Soudain, une ombre gigantesque et furtive se dessina devant moi. Sans même prendre le temps de réfléchir, j'ouvris la lourde porte, me faufilai à l'intérieur et la refermai aussitôt.

\- « Ha... » soupirai-je.

\- « Ha ? » s'étonna soudainement une voix vers ma droite ; je levai les yeux et vis les trois gamines me regarder.

\- « Vous ! Vous avez- » commença la gosse du riche.

\- « La ferme ! » grognai-je en baissant le volume de ma voix. Mon regard alla vers le haut de la pièce ; Merde ! C'était ouvert. « Vous vous sortirez par la porte ! » ordonnai-je en tirant sur la porte ; elle s'ouvrit dans un grand bruit. « Essayez de passer inaperçu- » commençai-je avant qu'un cri ne perce le silence. « SORTEZ ! » hurlai-je en dégainant mon sabre.

Dans un bruit assourdissant, le rapace se posa et poussa un autre cri ; mon cœur s'accéléra. Il attaqua, bec en premier mais pas vers moi ; Immédiatement, je courus vers sa tête et le décochai un coup de sabre ; il poussa un hurlement de douleur.

\- « CASSEZ-VOUS ! » insistai-je en poussant la gamine hors de la salle ; je me retournai de suite après. Il allait décoller !

Je jetai presque ma lame entre mes dents et sortis mon grappin que je lançai vers lui ; les griffes se plantèrent dans sa chair.

Ça ne l'empêcha pas de s'envoler et me trimbaler tout en haut de la tour, mais je ne comptais pas le laisser reprendre les gamines ! Je remontai le long de la corde, ma lame entre mes dents avec le goût du sang dans ma gorge mais la fatigue m'avait quittée, il ne restait plus que l'envie de vaincre. Quand j'arrivai au niveau de sa patte, je pris mon sabre et voulu le lui planter dans le flanc, mais il s'arrêta d'un coup ; je fus projetée dans les airs et il m'attrapa la jambe.

Mais je n'avais pas dis mon dernier mot ; d'un coup sec, je tirai sur mon grappin et l'arrachai de sa peau. Il me lâcha et dans ma chute, je vis que les gamines étaient déjà encerclées.

Je voulus alors relancer ma griffe pour me sortir de ce guêpier mais des griffes immenses m'enserrèrent ; je commençai à sentir la chaleur couler.

Les dents serrées, je jetai un coup d'œil en bas ; les gamines avaient été chopées.

'Merde !' pensai-je en regardant les figures s'éloigner ; où m'emmenait-il ? Mais je n'avais pas l'intention d'attendre la réponse. Ou du moins, c'était ce que je m'étais dit avant de voir où il m'emmenait. Il fit demi-tour vers la moitié supérieur d'un galion qui surplombait la forteresse...

Je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais à ce moment là, je me laissai faire ; sans doute étais-je intriguée par le comportement de cet oiseau de malheur... ou bien à cause des souvenirs qui commençaient à remonter à la surface...

C'est alors qu'il s'arrêta puis descendit lentement jusqu'à ce que la porte menant aux quartiers du capitaine soit visible ; il y avait quelque chose là-bas, quelqu'un... ?

 _Ganondorf ! Le Seigneur Ganondorf a pris la forteresse ! »_

Ces mots me revinrent et, dans ma tête, mon sang ne fit qu'un tour ; je me débattis contre les serres de l'animal jusqu'à ce que mon bras droit soit libre, dégainai mon sabre et tranchai ce que je pu avec. Le poulet géant me lâcha une fois de plus mais, avant qu'il n'aie le temps de me rattraper, je lançai mon grappin vers les vieux cordages qui pendaient encore au mat, au dessus des quartiers. Là, je ne perdis pas de temps et, une fois pieds au plancher, je sprintai vers la porte, l'ouvris, passai et la refermai aussitôt.

'Saloperie' pensai-je à voix haute avant de détourner mon regard de la porte.

\- « Tant de talent pour rester silencieuse... » commença une voix grave devant moi en un soupire. « Pourquoi ruiner cela par un mot si répugnant... ? » demanda-t-elle d'un air à la fois agacé et désolé.

Il faisait moins sombre ici qu'à l'extérieur et, étonnamment, je parvins à discerner la personne qui était au fond de la pièce. Il était très grand, au moins quatre têtes de plus que moi et, dans son dos, il y avait cette broderie... Je fronçai les sourcils.

\- « Mouais, si t'y tiens tant, je crois que j'vais te l'offrir ton silence. » lançai-je en pointant mon sabre vers lui. « ça se pourrait même qu'il soit éternel ! » ajoutai-je en me mettant en position de combat pendant que mes yeux scannaient mon opposant ; il soupira avant de se retourner lentement.

J'entendais presque le son de ses mains qui glissaient contre le bois de la rambarde...

Il n'était pas armé... dû moins, c'est une des choses qui me surpris le plus... ça et les cheveux oranges... et la peau verte... et les yeux dorés...

Je les détestais déjà ceux-là.

\- « Venir jusqu'ici seule, pour sauver des enfants... » commença-t-il d'une voix monocorde. « c'est honorable- »

\- « Te fais pas de fausses idées vieillard ! » grognai-je en serrant le manche de mon arme jusqu'à ce que la douleur vienne. « Les gosses, je les embarque, je les ramène et je les rends que si on paie bien ! » ricanai-je.

\- « Je vois. » dit-il, les bras les long de son corps ; il préparait quelque chose.. Mais rien ne vint à part le silence. Et ça commençait à me gonfler !

Sans crier gare, je m'élançai vers lui, l'œil alerte ; il ne bougea même pas. Je continuai tout de même et, au moment où ma lame allait entrer en contact avec lui, je vis quelque chose se précipiter vers moi ; je me baissai et glissai sur son côté gauche.

Grossière erreur.

Une lame tranchante s'avança vers moi et, dans l'espoir de l'esquiver, je me laissai tomber en arrière ; il balaya mes pieds en un rond de jambe. Je m'écrasai lourdement au sol mais gardai les yeux rivés sur la lame qui allait s'abattre sur moi ; rapidement, je levai ma jambe gauche et récupérai mon couteau au vol avant de capturer sa lame avec le crochet sur la mienne.

Elle se planta à quelques centimètres de moi ; dans la continuité de mon mouvement, je fis une roulade sur le côté avant de donner une impulsion avec mes bras.

'De la distance. Il me faut de la distance...' me dis-je en fronçant les sourcils, mon couteau pointé vers lui ; je voyais la pointe trembler.

\- « Bah alors grand-père, on avait encore un as dans sa manche ? » ris-je pendant que mon cerveau s'affolait ; une ouverture, il me fallait une ouverture !

\- « Cela faisait longtemps... » commença-t-il les yeux rivés sur le sol ; il regardait mon sabre.

Maintenant !

Je sprintai vers lui et, au moment où son épée arriva vers moi, je sautai sur le côté et accrochai mon grappin à son pied avant de passer la rambarde. Là, je passai de l'autre côté du pilier en bois et envoyai ma corde vers son cou ; lorsqu'elle retomba sur ses épaules, je bondis dans le vide.

La chute ne dura que quelques secondes et, lorsque la corde s'arrêta brusquement, les fils s'enfoncèrent dans ma chair, mais je restai là et attendis l'asphyxie, la tête baissai vers les vagues noirâtres en contre-bas.

Le temps passa puis, lorsque tout me parut fini, je me mis à remonter. C'est alors que, la corde se mit à frémir ; je m'immobilisai. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à être tirée d'un coup vers les quartiers et projetée contre un poteau avant de tomber au sol.

Le choc avais chassé l'air de mes poumons, mais j'avais vu pire. J'avais survécu à pire.

\- « Si je m'étais attendue à ça... » ricanai-je avant qu'une quinte de toux ne me prenne. Je l'entendais marcher vers moi... lentement...

\- « Rentrez chez vous. » dit soudainement la voix ; je relevai la tête, les yeux ronds.

Quoi ?!

\- « Vous ne pourrez me tuer. » expliqua-t-il en regardant mon sabre d'un air mélancolique. « Pas avec une arme conventionnelle. » ajouta-t-il en le laissant tomber de sa main et à côté de moi ; mes dents grincèrent. « Alors rentrez chez vous. »

Poussée par la rage, j'attrapai mon épée et m'élançai vers cet énergumène ; je mis toutes mes forces dans ce coup. Cependant, lorsque mes yeux virent ma lame être stoppée net, par le torse de ce type...

 _ **Baf**_

Il me mis un revers de main qui m'envoya valdinguer à l'autre bout de la pièce. 'Un simple revers !' hurlai-je intérieurement en le regardant approcher ; je tentai de me relevai mais mon équilibre était mauvais.

\- « Dites-moi, pourquoi vous battez-vous ? » demanda-t-il. « À quoi pourrait bien vous servir l'argent d'une rançon quand vous pourriez rester sur votre île et vivre de la mer ? »

\- « J'aime pas me faciliter la vie. » répondis-je en me tenant au poteau de bois à ma droite. « Et tant qu'on est dans les questions à la con ; les trois gamines enfermées, » commençai-je en laissant un rictus apparaître sur mon visage. « C'est pour vous consoler de pas avoir de famille ? » lançai-je.

Il ne répondit rien et se contenta de me regarder.

\- « Si je trouve la bonne » commença-t-il d'une voix égale. « Alors je pourrais les ramener... » ajouta-t-il en rangeant ses armes ; je levai un sourcil.

\- « Eh ! Personne ne revient jamais ; pas après une erreur, et encore moins après la mort. » intervins-je sans trop réfléchir ; je déteste 'les doux rêveurs'...

\- « Vous êtes encore bien trop jeune pour avoir la moindre idée de ce qui est possible ou non. » rétorqua-t-il sans même me regarder.

\- « Après plus de vingt piges à me traîner en s'bas monde, ouais, je pense que j'ai eu l'temps d'faire le tour. » insistai-je en croisant mes bras sur mon torse.

\- « Dans ce cas la Triforce n'aura aucun secret pour vous... »

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent et un frisson me parcourut.

\- « Ok, là, je dis non ! » m'exclamai-je. « J'ai déjà eu ma dose. Alors, vous savez quoi, je vais retourner sortir les gosses de leur cage et les revendre au plus offrant. » annonçai-je avant de me diriger vers la porte ; une lame vint se planter dans le bois, juste entre mes doigts.

\- « Sortez, et vous n'aurait pas même le temps de courir... » menaça-t-il, d'un ton toujours monocorde.

\- « À quoi bon me menacer si l'alternative est de crever en cherchant un biblo maudit ? » grognai-je en le regardant par dessus mon épaule.

\- « Parce qu'il ne l'est pas. » rétorqua-t-il en me toisant de toute sa hauteur. « Pas plus que je ne désir la mort des habitants de ce monde... » expliqua-t-il en plissant légèrement les yeux ; ça avait pas l'air condescendant pour une fois...

\- « Pas intéressée. » répondis-je simplement en détournant le regard de ce givré.

 _ **Schlac**_

Une autre lame vint se planter à côté de moi ; à quelques centimètres de mon œil...

\- « Je suppose que 'non' n'est pas une option ? » soupirai-je alors qu'une sueur froide commençait à couler le long de ma nuque et mon dos. « Bon, j'vais vous aidez à trouver votre Triangle de malheur- » concédai-je ; les lames furent arrachées du bois et leur éclat disparut aussi tôt.

\- « Bien. »

\- « Mais je fais pas la charité. » prévins-je en me retournant ; sa langue claqua.

\- « Il ne faut qu'une fille bien précise pour que la Triforce ne retrouve sa plénitude.. » expliqua-t-il en lissant son collier de barbe. « Vous rendrez les autres à leurs familles et garderez l'argent pour vous. » un sourire en coin grandit sur mon visage.

\- « Maintenant ça devient intéressant- »

\- « Vous vérifierez leurs moyens financiers et je fixerai le montant. » imposa-t-il ; mon œil tressauta.

\- « Vous ne voulez pas aussi garder mes rubis et m'en donner une dizaine par mois ? » proposai-je, les sourcils froncés ; il me jeta un regard avant de mimer mon précédent sourire. « Si vous-vous en tenez à ce dont nous avons convenu, je n'aurais pas à m'adonner à une telle tâche. »

\- « Comme si j'avais besoin de ça... » grognai-je, les bras croisés sur mon torse. « Et on commence par quoi ? » demandai-je au bout de quelques secondes.

\- « Mon fidèle allié s'occupe déjà de trouver les jeunes filles potentielles- »

\- « Et je dois aller aider votre poulet ? » demandai-je, un sourcil levé.

\- « Non. » trancha-t-il. « Vous, vous aurez pour mission de récupérer quelque chose pour moi. »

Je ne savais pas trop pourquoi, mais quelque chose me disait que j'aurais mieux fait de me péter les deux jambes plutôt que de venir traîner ici...


	4. Chapter 4

\- « Je hais ce boulot... » grommelai-je en bordant ma voile ; le vent n'était pas favorable... mais alors pas. du tout. Toutefois, j'avais eu le temps d'arriver à environ un miles de l'Île du Dragon, ce qui était déjà pas mal en soit... mais ça n'avait pas changé le fait que j'avais dû me taper tout le reste à la rame.

J'en avais plein les bras, j'étais en sueur et, pour en rajouter une couche, je devais à présent monter toooouut en haut de cette maudite pile de gravas pour chercher une perle magique. OUI ! UNE PERLE MAGIQUE ! Rien que ça ! 'J'aurais dû me jeter à la mer...' maugréai-je en amarrant mon bateau qui commençait à prendre l'eau ; sans doute ce maudit Bokoblin...

Et, bien sûr, je ne serais payée qu'après que le vieux aie récupéré sa perle...

Rapidement, je partis de la plage et grimpai directement vers l'entrée de la Poste.

\- « Que nous vaut l'honneur ? » demanda soudainement une voix au dessus de moi ; je n'eus pas à lever la tête pour savoir qui venait d'arriver.

\- « La routine habituelle. » répondis-je simplement en continuant mon chemin sans regarder le Piaf ; une aile me barra le chemin.

\- « J'aime autant te prévenir. » dit-il avec son air le plus sérieux en s'approchant de mon visage. « Tu ne seras pas la bienvenue si tu provoques la moindre discorde ici... » prévint-il de plus en plus doucement.

\- « Intéressant. » répondis-je simplement en forçant mon passage malgré son bras déployé ; il m'agrippa le bras.

\- « Je suis sérieux. » insista-t-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux. « Je ne veux pas avoir à jeter ton courrier à la mer. » je fronçai les sourcils.

\- « Si personne ne vient me chercher des noises, alors y'aura aucun problème. » sifflai-je entre mes dents avant d'arracher mon bras de sa main. « Alors reste en dehors de mes affaires. » lançai-je avant de lui tourner le dos et continuer mon chemin ; Tch ! Comme si j'avais besoin de lui pour savoir que j'étais pas la bienvenue...

'Allez, c'est bon du calme. Je trouve cette saloperie de perle et ensuite je serais payée.' me dis-je en arrivant dans le grand hall. Là, je ne fis que jeter un vague coup d'œil aux alentours avant d'aller vers la porte de droite ; si je voulais un objet magique, alors seul un être magique pourrait me répondre.

\- « Vous là ! » m'interpella un garde sur ma droite. « Où allez-vous ? » demanda-t-il, son arme à côté de lui.

\- « Je vais voir Valoo. » répondis-je simplement.

\- « Vous devrez attendre votre tour. » répondit-il. « Nos jeunes viennent de partir vers la Caverne du Dragon. »

\- « Et alors quoi ? » m'exclamai-je en croisant mes bras sur mon torse. « Je compte pas les aider, si c'est ce dont vous avez peur. » ricanai-je ; il me dévisagea ; je soupirai. « Je vais attendre. » lâchai-je en levant les bras avant de les laisser retomber.

Je restai donc là, assise sur la rambarde à jeter des cailloux dans l'étang, les yeux dans le vide, mais toujours en alerte ; la luminosité diminuait à vue d'œil.

\- « Ahh, c'est si beau à voir. » s'exclama le garde ; je levai brièvement les yeux au ciel et vis trois Piafs voler de façon maladroite.

\- « Bon, en espérant qu'il soit pas endormi. » grognai-je en descendant de la barrière en bois.

\- « A-attendez ! » s'exclama-t-il derrière moi. « La petite Médolie est déjà repartie- »

\- « Ouais, ouais. » dis-je en agitant mollement ma main en un salut ; j'avais attendu suffisamment longtemps.

\- « Mais vous ne comprendrez pas le grand Valoo ! » insista-t-il alors que j'étais déjà en train de traverser le pont qui menait à la Caverne du Dragon ; bah, j'avais deux ou trois notions... je comprendrais assez vite.

Et enfin commença mon _périple_... enfin, chemin à travers un volcan ; rien de comparable à un abordage selon moi mais bon, c'était un rite de passage pour des gamins protégés, pourquoi leur en demander plus ?

Premier obstacle ; une coulée de lave de cinq mètres de large. Avec un peu d'élan, je sautai sur la statue à ma droite, puis de l'autre côté.

\- « Bon, suivant. » dis-je d'une voix monocorde en regardant devant moi. Après une petite montée, je me retrouvai à l'entrée d'une caverne qui me mena devant les statues en pierre de trois dragons ; l'une d'elle semblait ne pas avoir bougé depuis longtemps... Je jetai alors un coup d'œil aux autres et remarquai des rayures sur le sol ; j'attrapai donc la statue sur la gauche et la tirai dans le sens des traces ; elle glissa vers moi.

Je fis donc la même chose avec celle du milieu et découvris, derrière, un passage. Je me baissai pour passer et arrivai dans une salle beaucoup plus grande avec, au fond, une porte fermée à clef.

\- « Oh la la, je me demande- » commençai-je sur un ton sarcastique en scannant la salle ; deux flambeaux étaient étains près d'un piédestal. « comment je vais ouvrir. » ricanai-je en prenant un bâton boko avant de le plonger dans les flammes. Sans plus, j'allumai les deux et vis apparaître un coffre devant moi. Je l'ouvris, pris la clef, ouvris la porte et passai à la salle suivante et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que j'arrive enfin dehors.

Là, le traversai le pond sur ma droite, montai l'échelle en prenant garde à ne pas me faire brûler par un geyser de lave – à ce demander comment le bois tenait – et sautai d'une roche à l'autre avant d'arriver devant un énorme rocher.

J'en fis le tour et vis au dessus de moi, une plate-forme en bois ; j'utilisai mon grappin et me hissai en haut ; je n'avais pas de temps à perdre.

Résultat ? Il n'y avait rien en haut, sauf un chou-péteur ; je l'arrachai donc et le jetai sur le roc en contre-bas. Il éclata, laissant apparaître une porte que je passai ; non pas sans grogner en rangeant mon grappin...

Je retournai à l'intérieur, poussai quelques blocs avant de me faufiler dans un étroit passage.

'Et encore des blocs... » maugréai-je en me relevant. Soudain, je sentis quelque chose monter sur ma jambe ; j'attrapai la chose, la jetai à terre et l'écrasai du pied.

Tout mon poids était dessus et, en quelques secondes, la queue qui dépassai de ma botte cessa de remuer ; des couinements retentirent sur ma droite. Je tournai la tête et, dans une fissure au bas de la paroi, des yeux lumineux m'observaient ; je haussai les épaules et continuai mon chemin.

'Le vole n'amenait que la punition de toute façon...'

Après cet incident, je montai vers la porte qui, bien sûr, était fermée à clef, regardai autour de moi avant de prendre un bâton boko pour l'enflammer et faire s'effondrer les planches qui cachaient un coffre ; encore un...

Dehors une fois de plus, je marchai quelques mètres avant de me retrouver devant une porte ; fermée à clef... 'Calme, on reste calme...' me dis-je en comptant jusqu'à vingt.

 _ **Couaaak**_

Je rouvris les yeux, pris mon couteau, me retournai et, dans le même élan, le lançai sur le volatile qui s'envola, effrayé ; je le fixai du regard alors que mes tempes palpitaient.

\- « Ha ? » m'interrogeai-je en voyant quelque chose briller fortement dans le nid vide ; je m'en approchai et découvris une clef.

Je la pris, arrachai la lame de mon couteau à la terre et aux plumes avant de continuer ma corvée.

Des chauve-souris, des flambeaux, des portes fermées, des énigmes bateau... mais, il y avait au moins une chose d'utile ; un chaudron. Franchement, je n'avais pas l'intention de revenir ici dans le future mais, dans le doute, je détruisis le rocher au dessus avec un chou-péteur avant de continuer.

Ce qui suivi, fut, je vous le donne dans le mille ; plus de porte, plus de ponds et plus d'énigmes !

'J'aurais déjà dû sauter dans la lave...' murmurai-je en regardant le magma qui coulait en contre-bas. 'Nah, j'ai besoin de cet argent.' soupirai-je en tournant les talons ; une fois de plus, j'étais dehors.

Cependant, l'escalier qui commençait à ma droite ne mena pas à une autre caverne ou je ne sais trop quelle autre stupidité, mais bel et bien vers le vieux dragon.

\- « Valoo. Esprit du ciel ? » appelai-je, au milieu de la place ; ses yeux se posèrent sur moi.

\- « - -, _jeune Hylienne_ , - -. _Quelle être_ \- _raison_ \- - _venue ?_ » demanda-t-il d'une voix calme et lente ; encore heureux.

\- « Grand Valoo. Je suis venue ici en urgence pour vous demander où se trouve la Perle de Din. » répondis-je en essayant de calmer ma colère et ajouter une touche d'inquiétude ; il me dévisagea d'une façon étrange.

\- « _Pourquoi chercher_ \- - _de la déesse ?_ » questionna-t-il d'un air inquisiteur ; je ne le lâchai pas du regard.

\- « Une ombre a fait surface et je crains que la puissance divine des déesses ne soient en danger. » expliquai-je en prenant grand soin de rester vague ; je n'aimais pas mentir mais bon, au moins je serais récompensée...

Le vieux lézard ouvris ses yeux en grand et les referma de suite après ; il semblait réfléchir.

\- « _Je comprends - insistance, mais - - de la déesse n'est pas - - possession._ » s'excusa-t-il en secouant lentement sa grosse tête ; je sentis les muscles de mes bras trembler et mes tempes palpiter.

\- « Je vois. « commençai-je en montant ma main à mon menton. « Savez-vous où elle se trouverais ? » demandai-je avec un peu d'espoir ; il secoua une fois de plus la tête avant de regarder vers la plage.

\- « _\- précédente servante veillait - elle._ » répondit-il d'un air distant. « _Elle doit - être dans la famille..._ » ajouta-t-il.

\- « Je vous remercie de votre patience. » dis-je en m'inclinai avant de tourner les talons.

\- « Où avez-vous - la - d'Hyrule ? » interrogea-t-il ; je m'arrêtai et tournai vaguement la tête vers lui.

\- « J'ai beaucoup lu. » répondis-je avant de partir ; saloperie de lézard obèse.

Je ne pris même pas la peine de rebrousser chemin ; je descendis en rappel le long de la paroi et, une fois en ville, je partis vers la plage.

\- « Ah ! » m'exclamai-je ; un crabe venait de me pincer la main. Je le transperçai de mon couteau avant de le jeter à la mer ; il glissa de la lame pour aller s'écraser entre les vagues... mais je savais que la merde était bien plus difficile éradiquer que n'importe quel autre élément de ce monde.

Je soupirai et m'allongeai sur le sable humide et froid, les yeux tournés vers un ciel que je ne voyais pas. Bon, si le vieux cracheur de feu avait donné la perle à son ancienne servante... ça voulait dire qu'elle était soit allée à son successeur ou à ses descendants...

Je me redressai et passai une main sur mon visage avant de laisser mon regard aller vers mon bateau ; j'hésitais.

Mais l'appel de la récompense était plus fort ; je me levai rapidement et, du fond de mon bateau, je sortis une vieille caisse. Elle était pas grande, pas très remplie non plus, mais j'avais du mal à accepter le fait que j'allais ressortir cette merde...

Je pris une grande inspiration, regardai autour de moi et, d'un geste vif, j'arrachai la clef de ma ceinture avant d'ouvrir. La main posée sur les berniques, je marquai une pause, puis levai le couvercle d'un coup ; tout était là...

J'expirai ; je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que j'avais retenu mon souffle.

Ma vielle veste, mes gants, mes outils de crochetage... Tout sentait le moisi et le rance. Je les pris avec moi et frissonnai lorsque le vieux cuir rigide et humide entra en contact avec ma peau. Je remontai ma capuche sur ma tête ainsi que le tissu sur mon visage et laissai mes armes dans le coffre avant de partir discrètement vers la Poste.

La lumière était encore allumée et, tapie dans l'ombre, j'approchai du garde le plus proche avant de l'assommer ; je les rattrapai, sa lance et lui, avant qu'ils ne tombent à terre et les déposai silencieusement au sol. Je relevai rapidement la tête ; personne.

Sans faire un bruit, je montai à l'étage supérieur ; je savais que le bureau du grand chef était en haut... j'y avais déjà été... plusieurs fois.

Je jetai un coup d'œil d'abord, attendis un peu puis, lorsque je fus certaine que personne n'était là, je me précipitai vers le meuble. Mais j'avais beau chercher, il n'y avait rien ; je fronçai les sourcils.

Je ressortis aussitôt et descendis ; il y avait un endroit où je n'étais jamais allée... Mon regard alla vers la pièce en face de la sortie ; j'y allai après avoir vérifié que ma capuche était bien sur ma tête. Le couloir était sombre mais, il n'y avait qu'un seul rai de lumière au fond ; une seule porte ?

Je m'en approchai et regardai par l'interstice entre les gonds ; je ne voyais rien.

\- « Scaff, mon garçon- » commença une voix grave familière. « il ne serait pas prudent d'emmener la perle avec toi dans la caverne du Dragon... »

Bingo.

\- « Mhhh. » gémit une voix de gosse ; tch, encore un couard capricieux.

\- « EH ! VOUS LA-BAS ! » s'exclama soudainement une voix derrière moi ; je me retournai sans un mot et m'élançai vers le garde. Sa lance était vers moi, mais il hésitait ; j'attrapai le manche de ma main gauche, le tirai vers moi et écrasai sa tête contre le mur avec la paume de ma main.

J'embarquai la lance avec moi et, lorsque que j'entendis des bruits d'ailes descendre vers moi, je me retournai et lançai l'arme à la manière d'un javelot ; je n'eus pas à me retourner, le bruit m'indiqua qu'il était tombé. Mort ou inconscient, c'était pas mon problème.

Et, pour une fois, le mauvais temps qui me collait toujours à la peau fut de mon côté ; jamais des Piafs ne viendraient s'aventurer dans un tempête.

La mer était forte, mais, avant tout, j'arrachai ma veste, mes protections et les balançai dans la caisse avant de fermer à clef ; je partis juste après.

Au levé du jour, j'arrivai à Mercantile. Il faisait froid, le sel me brûlait les yeux et, les bras ballants, je me dirigeai vers le Café Bar ; j'y pris une bouteille complète d'alcool avant de partir la finir en haut du vieux moulin.

J'avais envie de vomir ; ce truc était pire que de la pisse ! Mais je finis la bouteille tout de même avant de laisser ma tête aller en arrière. Je m'affaler sur le sol, les yeux dans le vagues et les mains dans lâches ; je hais ce boulot.

* * *

je commence à me demander si je raconte pas une histoire à un mur... mais bon, voilà le chapitre


	5. Chapter 5

Avec une démarche lente et branlante, je sortis du village et me dirigeai vers mon bateau ; je refusais d'avoir fait tout ça pour rien. Je retournerais chez ces maudits Piafs s'il le fallait mais j'aurais cet argent.

Le soleil tapait fort, je ne voyais quasiment rien à part du gris et du blanc, même ma boussole était difficile à suivre... mais je fis de mon mieux et, finalement, la nuit arriva.

 _ **BOUM**_

Tout à coup, je sentis le bois sous mes pieds disparaître et mon corps tomber dans l'eau glacée ; j'ouvris les yeux et me dirigeai vers ce qui brillait le plus.

\- « Pfouwa ! » m'exclamai-je en arrivant à la surface ; le bruit m'assourdit. Je regardai autour de moi ; il y avait beaucoup, beaucoup d'ombres... Et d'un coup, je sentis quelque chose m'arracher à l'eau et me traîner pendant un bon moment avant de me jeter au sol.

\- « Owww ma tête bordel... » grognai-je face contre terre ; au moins c'était un peu plus frais et moins lumineux... Je restai là un moment, le temps que la pièce arrête de se dédoubler devant mes yeux, puis lorsque mes bras purent bouger, je me redressai et m'assis contre le mur de pierres. Je fermai les yeux ; le cauchemar reviendrait.

J'étais accroupie dans l'ombre en train de crocheter une serrure puis un bruit. Je me retournai ; une lumière blanche arrivait sur moi. Je l'attrapai de ma main droite, les yeux exorbités et, sans réfléchir, ma main gauche agrippa la grosse ombre devant moi et la tira vers mon visage.

Je voyais tout ; les yeux gris qui devenaient peu à peu vitreux, la bouche béante qui tentait de formuler quelque chose, le sang qui coulait par cette dernière et sur ma main, les cheveux noirâtres que je tenais encore... puis il roula sur le côté. Mon regard resta sur le crochet que j'avais eu en main ; il n'y était plus. Des bruits immondes arrivèrent à mes oreilles ; comme quelqu'un qui s'étouffait... Mes yeux descendirent et... mon crochet était là, dans la gorge de ce- cette-... chose.

Je tremblai. Mes mains se refermèrent sur ma tête et agrippèrent mes cheveux, les tirèrent dans tous les sens. Tout à coup, quelque chose se poser sur mon épaule ; je sursautai.

\- « Tu n'aurais pas dû le laisser te voir- » commença une voix douce et froide pendant qu'une main maigre caressait mon épaule. « Tu n'aurais pas dû venir. » lança-t-elle avant de me saisir par les cheveux et m'enfoncer dans l'eau.

Je ne pouvais pas respirer. Mes mains agrippèrent celle qui me retenait, la griffaient, tentaient d'arracher les doigts.

 _ **Tu ne pourras jamais la protéger ! Tu ne peux pas aider si tu n'est pas capable de t'en sortir seule ! TU NE LUI SERVIRAS À RIEN !**_

Soudain, je vis quelque chose briller et, d'un coup, mes poumons se mirent à brûler.

 _Cling_

\- « Ouais ! Du gâteau ! » s'exclama soudainement une voix aiguë de fillette ; j'ouvris les yeux. J'étais assise, à table... ils étaient tous là...

\- « Nahah~ » s'exclama une voix que j'adorais. « D'abord les légumes. » insista-t-elle gaiement ; je restai les yeux sur mon assiette. Du poisson grillé et du riz... Les larmes me montèrent au yeux et la bile aux lèvres.

\- « Maiiiieuh ! Je veux le gâteau d'abord. » persista la gamine.

\- « Riri ? » appela soudainement une voix à côté de moi ; je levai les yeux... mes poings se serrèrent, ma rage arriva...

 _ **CLANG**_

Je rouvris les yeux, en sueur avant de prendre ma tête dans ma main ; j'aurais dû faire tomber le sourire de cette petite tête blonde il y a longtemps !

\- « Je me demande de plus en plus pourquoi je vous garde... » soupira une voix grave devant moi.

\- « Parce que même torchée je suis plus efficace que vos monstres. » grognai-je en levant les yeux vers lui ; des barreaux nous séparaient. Mes mains se crispèrent.

\- « Vraiment ? Dans ce cas, vous auriez dû me ramener la relique que je vous aie envoyé récupérer... » gronda-t-il en plissant les yeux. « Mais il semblerait que ce ne soit pas le cas. » ajouta-t-il en tournant les talons ; il allait partir. Me laisser là !

\- « Peut-être, mais je sais où elle est. » lançai-je avec un sourire en coin ; il s'arrêta, la porte était entr'ouverte. « Le gamin du grand manitou... c'est lui qui l'a. » Il fronça les sourcils.

\- « Et vous n'avez pas réussi à voler une Perle à un gamin ? » s'étonna-t-il, toujours d'une voix calme ; mais il était énervé... je le savais... Bah, il avait raison ; j'aurais dû l'arracher au cadavre du gosse.

\- « Vous me laissez y retourner et je vous la ramènerai. » commençai-je. « avec ou sans la tête du Piaf, ce sera à lui de voir... » ajoutai-je en me redressant ; mes jambes tremblaient encore un peu, mais je savais que j'avais pas intérêt à me relâcher.

Il me dévisagea avant de se retourner et sortir sans un mot ; je sentis mes tempes palpiter, mais je ne dis rien. Au lieu de ça, je restai debout, attendant que l'on vienne.

Je ne savais pas vraiment combien de temps avait passé car la nuit semblait éternelle ici mais, à en juger par la douleur dans mon ventre et ma gorge, ça devait faire au moins deux jours. Mais je restai debout à regarder une tâche de merde au bas de la porte ; je ne regardai que ça.

 **Clac**

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit, cachant ce que j'avais regardé depuis le début.

\- « T'as vraiment un problème toi. » grogna une voix aigrelette. « Et qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça ? » s'exclama le Bokoblin en regardant vers là où mes yeux étaient rivés. « Quoi t'es accro au ménage ? » rit-il en détachant un trousseau de clefs de sa ceinture.

Je ne répondis rien et me contentai de le regarder ; il était lent...

\- « T'as du bol qu'il t'aie laisser en vie » commença-t-il en ouvrant la porte ; il se rangea sur le côté pour me laisser passer. D'un pas lent mais droit, je sortis. « T'auras pas la même chance deux fois. » menaça-t-il.

\- « Allez, dépêche-toi ! » ordonna-t-il en me bousculant. « Le Seigneur Ganondorf a deux ou trois choses à te dire.- » ricana-t-il en me suivant.

Il ne me fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour arriver tout en haut de la forteresse, mais avoir ces immondes créatures qui se retournaient en murmurant sur mon passage, me rappelait beaucoup trop de souvenirs. 'J'aurais été voir Etea, ça aurait été pareil...' me dis-je, les poings serrés.

 _Clac_

J'étais déjà à l'intérieur ; je ne me retournai pas et attendis en silence qu'il parle le premier... mais, il resta dos à moi, penché sur un bureau où des dizaines de parchemins étaient posés en vrac.

Mon ventre me faisait de plus en plus mal... tellement que j'aurais pu me plier en deux, mais je restai debout, les bras le long du corps à attendre.

Au bout d'un moment, il soupira.

\- « Le silence est d'or, mais la parole est d'argent... » commença-t-il en se redressant. « Alors dites-moi ce que vous savez sur cet enfant, puisque c'est tout ce après quoi vous courrez. » ordonna-t-il en tournant ses yeux dorés vers moi.

\- « Il est trouillard et refuse d'aller chercher son écaille sans la perle. » répondis-je d'une voix monocorde alors que j'avais juste envie de me casser.

\- « Quelle est la configuration des lieux ? » demanda-t-il.

\- « La chambre donne sur un long couloir. Il est directement rattaché au hall principal. » expliquai-je. « Le tout est au rez-de-chaussé. » ajoutai-je.

\- « Y'a-t-il un autre moyen d'atteindre cette chambre ? »

\- « Non. La pièce en elle-même est un cul de sac. »

\- « Et qu'est-ce qui vous a empêché de la récupérer la dernière fois ? » interrogea-t-il en se tournant un peu plus vers moi ; je grinçai des dents.

\- « J'écoutais le gosse parler avec son père. » commençai-je. « C'est là que j'ai appris sa localisation, mais un garde m'a interrompue. » racontai-je, les sourcils froncés. « J'ai donc dû fuir. » admis-je en baissant un peu les yeux ; j'avais manqué de vigilance... et donc à ma mission...

\- « C'est regrettable. » soupira-t-il simplement. « Pensez-vous pouvoir lui voler la perle lors de son parcours initiatique ? » demanda-t-il ; je réfléchis un moment.

\- « Il faudrait passer outre les gardes qui surveillent l'avancée des mioches. »

\- « Mh. » acquiesça-t-il. « Vous semblez avoir quelque chose en tête » commença-t-il avant de se tourner entièrement vers moi.

\- « Le gamin a peur de son ombre et il faut éloigner les gardes ; une attaque sur le vieux dragon me semble être une bonne idée. » proposai-je alors que je tentais de calmer ma respiration ; ça allait mal finir.

\- « Non. » dit-il simplement. « Valoo n'en ferait qu'une bouchée. » expliqua-t-il en regardant dans le vide. « L'Esprit du Ciel doit être celui qui causera ce chaos. » annonça-t-il avec un sourire en coin ; je levai un sourcil.

\- « Allez sur la place principale ; vous recevrez vos ordres là bas. » ordonna-t-il ; j'acquiesçai avant de tourner les talons. « Une dernière chose. » lança-t-il ; je m'arrêtai. « Je ne veux aucun mort. »

Je passai la porte, le regard dans le vague ; mais qu'est-ce que je foutais... ?

\- « Tch ! T'aurais dû retourner dans ton trou ou crever. » grogna une voix aiguë derrière moi. « Allez ! Bouge-toi ! » ordonna-t-il en me donnant un coup derrière le genou gauche.

Sans crier gare, je me retournai vers la droite et le plaquai avec mon avant-bras contre les barreaux ; sa respiration était bruyante, dégueulasse. Ouais,ça devait lui faire le même effet...

\- « Le jour où t'arriveras à me faire mordre la poussière, t'auras carte blanche pour me faire chier. » commençai-je les yeux plantés dans les siens. « Mais pour le moment, t'as plutôt intérêt à t'écraser- » continuai-je pendant que mes yeux allèrent vers l'oreille du Bokoblin ; il n'en avait plus. « ou je te fais la symétrie. » menaçai-je avec un sourire en coin qui m'arrachait le visage.

Un soupçon de rage et de peur transparut avant qu'il ne se remette à tortiller et donner des coups de pieds ; j'encaissai en le regardant se débattre inutilement.

\- « Tu m'répugnes. » lançai-je en le repoussant ; il me lança un regard noir.

Mais je m'en moquais ; au moins il se la fermerait et c'était le plus important pour calmer ma migraine. Il fit même mieux et partit devant prévenir les siens certainement.

\- « EH ! VOUS LÀ BAS ! SORTEZ-MOI DE LÀ ! C'EST UN ORDRE ! » ordonna une voix aiguë sur ma gauche ; regard hautain, cheveux coiffés et robe colorée... la gosse du noble.

\- « Un ordre ? » répétai-je en m'approchant des barreaux ; son éventail claqua en se fermant.

\- « Oui ! Un ordre ! » insista-t-elle. « Alors vous allez me sortir de là sur le champ sinon- » s'énerva-t-elle en agitant son éventail d'un air 'menaçant' ; je lui agrippai le poignet et la tirai à moi.

 **Blam**

\- « Écoute-moi bien sale mioche. » grognai-je en serrant un peu plus mes doigts autour de son avant-bras. « Si t'as pas d'quoi me payer, là, tout de suite, tu vas pouvoir retourner compter les pierres dans ta cage. » expliquai-je alors que, de son autre main, elle tentait de me faire lâcher prise ; je fronçai les sourcils et, alors qu'elle tirait en arrière, je la lâchai.

Elle tomba à la renverse et alors que je me dirigeai vers la place centrale, je ne pus m'empêcher de me demander pourquoi je n'essayais pas de toutes les sortir de là et surtout, de rafler la mise...

\- « Monstres ! » tonna soudainement la voix grave de Ganondorf. « La victoire est à portée de main. » commença-t-il alors que je descendais les dernière marches ; beaucoup de regards se posèrent sur moi avant de redonner l'exclusivité au 'chef'. « La Perle de Din, déesse qui a créé la terre sous nos pieds, qui a fait naître Hyrule. Je vous le dis aujourd'hui, nous l'avons trouvée ! » annonça-t-il ; une clameur s'éleva de la foule de monstres. Il fit un geste de la main leur demandant de se taire.

Pourquoi étaient-ils si extatiques ? Et Hyrule... Hyrule avait été recouverte depuis des siècles par les dieux ; il n'y avait plus rien à sauver, plus rien à faire à part oublier et espérer survivre jour après jour.

\- « Notre espion nous a offert toutes les informations dont nous pouvions avoir besoin- » expliqua-t-il en posant son regard sur moi. « Approchez. » ordonna-t-il.

Hésitante, je me mordis l'intérieur de la lèvre et le rejoignis en face de l'assemblée ; c'est pour m'intimider...

\- « Quel est votre nom ? » demanda-t-il soudainement d'une voix moins forte ; je déglutis avec difficulté.

\- « J'en ai rien à faire. Vous avez qu'à me siffler si ça vous chante. » aboyai-je d'une voix forte ; beaucoup se mirent à siffler ou aboyer... s'ils pensaient être originaux, c'était loupé.

Tout à coup, je sentis une main s'écraser sur mon épaule ; je me raidis immédiatement avant d'essayer de me dégager, mais il me tenait d'une poigne de fer.

\- « Notre espion, et celle qui vous guidera dans la Caverne du Dragon. Je vous présente Rotur. » annonça-t-il en me poussant vers eux. « Vous défendrez la caverne et raviverez le grand Gohma dans la lave du volcan. » continua-t-il alors que la rage et la surprise commençaient à monter en moi.

C'est ça, j'étais un chien, un chien errant qu'on attrape, qu'on soudoie avec la promesse de nourriture et qu'on envoie faire le sale boulot avant de le noyer quand il sert plus à rien... Ouais, ça résumait bien ma vie...


	6. Chapter 6

Je ne savais pas quoi faire ; tuer tous ceux qui était près de moi, ou bien chercher le coupable pour lui faire sauter les yeux de ses orbites ? Mon bateau ! C'est connards m'avaient bousillé mon bateau ! Il n'en restait plus rien à présent, seulement quelques morceaux de bois calcinés et inutilisables...

Pour m'empêcher de partir... 'C'est pour mieux me contrôler.' grognai-je intérieurement en regardant la mer grisâtre défiler devant mes yeux et sous mes pieds. Il avait dépêché des condors des îles pour nous transporter, un à un, vers l'Île du Dragon de nuit. Il faisait froid, l'air était mouillé et les serres de ce maudit poulet commençaient à me transpercer la chair, mais il y avait pire ; j'avais été désignée pour garder Gohma...

Et, comme de juste, tous les monstres m'en voulaient... Sûr, ça devait être 'un grand honneur' que de se balader avec une lampe tempête remplie de graisse de Gyorg. Graisse dans laquelle flottait une larve immonde qu'ils appelaient Gohma ; il était ridiculement petit !

Soudain, un cri strident résonna ; la terre était en vue.

\- « AU SOMMET ! » ordonna soudainement un Moblin.

\- « NON ! » rugis-je. « VALOO NOUS VERRAIT ! » expliquai-je en fronçant les sourcils. « ON RESTE EN DESSOUS DU NUAGE DE CENDRES ! » ordonnai-je à mon tour mais tous firent partir leurs condors plus haut encore ; le mien suivit.

\- « SI VOUS FAITES ÇA- » commençai-je en mettant la lanterne bien en vue. « JE L'ENVOIE NOURRIR LES POISSONS ! » menaçai-je ; ils me regardèrent mais ne parurent pas m'en croire capable.

Je la laissai tomber ; tous hurlèrent.

Mon oiseau plongea immédiatement après mais, lorsque qu'il attrapa la anse, un grondement sourd se fit entendre ; une vague nous balaya.

Je fus entraînée vers le fond ; la lampe n'avait pas suivi. À la surface, je vis une ombre s'agiter avec une vague lumière, la protéger... puis plusieurs autres l'arrachèrent à la mer ; moi ? Je restai là.

Je savais que j'étais bien trop en dessous des vagues pour espérer remonter ; j'étais déjà coincée dans un courant glacé qui me ferait plonger encore plus bas. Ça me rappelais des souvenirs... la première fois où j'étais passée par dessus bord... mais, cette fois-ci, il n'y avait personne qui viendrait, rien à quoi me raccrocher.

Tant mieux.

J'en avais sans doute assez fait ; peut-être que ça les apaiserait plus de me savoir morte que d'avoir une montagne d'argent... Mes poumons commençaient à me brûler ; j'ouvris la bouche.

Tout à coup, je sentis une forte douleur me transpercer l'abdomen et m'arracher au courant ; mes poumons se vidèrent d'eux-mêmes pour mieux se remplir.

Je les entendais grogner, hurler... mais je n'avais pas besoin de ça pour savoir qu'ils me méprisaient encore plus ; bah, un peu plus un peu moins... quelle différence ?

Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que les poulets ne nous 'déposent' sur un des versant du volcan... ou plutôt nous laissent tomber comme des fruits trop murs. Lentement, je commençai à me relever lorsqu'un coup secoua tout mon dos ; je serrai les dents avant de regarder derrière moi.

\- « Je savais qu'on aurait pas dû la garder ! » rugis un des Bokoblins. « T'as du bol que le Seigneur Ganondorf veuille pas de mort ! » menaça-t-il en pointant un doigt griffu vers moi ; je ricanai. Il me redonna un coup, dans la tête cette fois-ci ; je roulai sur le côté.

\- « Te fatigue pas. » lançai-je en laissant ma tête aller sur le côté. « Je sais très bien que vous vous en foutez pas mal du 'je veux pas de morts'... » commençai-je en mimant grossièrement la voix de Ganondorf. « Vous avez juste besoin de moi pour vous y retrouver dans cette grotte. » continuai-je en dirigeant mon regard vers le ciel. « C'est aussi con que ça... » soupirai-je en fermant les yeux.

L'un d'eux siffla ; je soufflai avant de me relever. Il y avait du sang sur mes habits ; fait chier. Dans le flou, je les guidai donc vers une porte, la seule ; c'était pas par là que j'étais arrivée la dernière fois...

Toutefois, je savais qu'il n'y avait que deux entrée encore découverte ici ; le Mont du Péril n'avait sans doute pas tant changé...

\- « Allez, passe devant. » ordonna l'un d'eux ; j'ouvris la porte et arrivai devant un grand pont de bois.

\- « Toi, passe en premier. » grogna un Moblin en me poussant d'un coup de lance dans le dos ; je titubai un peu avant de me redresser. J'étais déjà engagée sur le pond et regardai de l'autre côté ; pas de passage... En silence, je regardai un peu partout... j'étais pourtant certaine qu'il y avait une porte... on y avait pas pensé la dernière fois...

\- « Elle nous a perdu ! » rugis soudainement une voix derrière moi ; le pont se mit à tanguer. Je chancelai et me rattrapai de suite aux cordes qui soutenaient la structure ; je ricanai.

Rapidement, je me précipitai vers le Bokoblin qui avait la lanterne, la lui arrachai des mains avant de sprinter vers la sortie ; je donnai un coup au Moblin le plus proche et tranchai alors les deux cordes et tous tombèrent en contre bas.

\- « Vous me ralentirez juste ; je vais amener ça au cœur du volcan. » annonçai-je en faisant osciller la lampe tempête par sa poignée. « Vous aurez qu'à vous dispatcher à mesure que vous avancerez ! » proposai-je en trottinant vers la porte.

\- « ROTUR ! » hurla une voix suraiguë

'C'est bien beau de faire le guide touristique mais faudrait voir à pas me prendre pour une truffe.' pensais-je en soupirant bruyamment lorsque la porte se referma derrière moi, coupant ainsi les cris de désapprobation.

Enfin tranquille, je regardai un peu les alentours et reconnu le sommet du Mont Péril... enfin, l'Île du Dragon. Je remontai à l'aide de mon grappin griffe, passai devant Valoo qui ronflait à en faire trembler des montagnes puis redescendis par là où j'étais montée avant de retourner à l'intérieur du volcan.

'On y est...' me dis-je en atterrissant de l'autre côté de la rivière de lave ; mes jambes faillirent me lâcher.

\- « Merde. » grommelai-je avant de me donner une baffe ; la douleur me réveilla un peu. « Allez, j'te transforme en friture et après on mange. » me dis-je en montant les marches vers la grande porte. Lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit, une chaleur intenable balaya mon visage ; la lanterne se mit à tanguer un peu plus.

\- « Ouais, c'est bon... » dis-je d'une voix monocorde en m'approchant de la mare de lave ; je levai les yeux au plafond et y vis la queue de Valoo. « Allez, va faire trempette. » lançai-je en jetant la lampe tempête directement dans le magma en fusion.

Je restai là pendant un moment à regarder la surface en fusion, mais rien ne sembla bouger ; il était sans doute crevé. Je soupirai bruyamment avant d'aller me coller dos à la paroi puis mes laisser glisser jusqu'à me retrouver assise par terre.

Là, j'en profitai pour casser la croûte et piochai dans mon sac à appâts. C'est alors qu'une horrible impression d'être observée me pris. Je relevai alors les yeux et, à travers les mèches brunes emmêlées, je vis un œil vert me dévisager avant de disparaître.

'Bon, au moins il a pas clamsé.' me dis-je en jetant un appât dans ma bouche. Un petit coup d'eau là dessus et je partis pour une petite sieste ; après, si je l'avais mérité ou pas...

Il faisait chaud. Ma grosse veste de cuire était brûlante et les quelque mèches qui dépassaient de mon catogan me collaient au front ; trouver la Perle. C'était mon ordre. Si je revenais sans...

\- « C'est inacceptable ! » hurla soudainement une voix que je ne connaissais que trop bien.

Un coup puissant fut porté à ma tête et m'envoya face contre terre.

\- « Le Dragon cache la perle ! » hurla-t-elle « TU AURAIS DÛ LUI DEMANDER ! » rugit-elle lorsqu'un coup aux côtes me fit rouler sur le côté. « Mais non. Au lieu de travailler ton Hylien tu as préféré rester dans ta ferme, bien tranquille... » se moqua-t-elle en me toisant de toute sa hauteur. « Mais écoute-moi bien gamine ! » grogna-t-elle en m'agrippant les cheveux. « C'est pas tes choux qui vont sauver Hyrule. » menaça-t-elle en me tirant à sa hauteur. « Mets-toi bien ça dans le crâne, » susura-t-elle dans mon oreille. « Impa. »

La douleur me brûlait mais son regard me glaçait. Je les détestais ces yeux verts...

\- « AH ! » hurlai-je en me redressant ; un œil était à quelques centimètres de moi. Je lui décochai un coup de poing ; la chose hurla avant de disparaître dans la lave. Je regardai alors ma main ; des cloques apparaissaient déjà sur mes phalanges et certains doigts pendaient lamentablement. Un à un et en serrant les dents, je les remboîtai. « MH ! » m'exclamai-je lorsque le dernier fut mis en place.

 _ **Platch**_

\- « QUOI ?! » rugis-je en regardant l'œil vert qui dépassait à peine de la lave. « TU M'EN VEUX DE T'AVOIR BALANCÉ DANS L'EAU, HEIN ?! » hurlai-je en me redressant. « BAH JE VAIS TE DIRE UN TRUC ! » continuai-je en avançant vers la mare de magma. « QUE TU CRÈVES OU QUE JE CRÈVE, C'EST PAREIL ! » lançai-je en le pointant du doigt. « ET TU SAIS POURQUOI ?! » demandai-je les dents serrées. « PARCE QU'ON EST TOUS LES DEUX DES PUTAINS DE PIÈCES DE RECHANGE ! » hurlai-je lorsque ma voix se craquela.

Je restai là en silence et vis l'œil disparaître lentement.

Après ça, je restai dans mon coin et lui aussi jusqu'à ce que ma gourde soit vide ; lentement, je me redressai et allai dehors. Heureusement pour moi, je n'eus pas à aller jusqu'à l'étang puisque la pluie tombait en averse. Une fois ma remplie, je la rangeai et retournai au centre du volcan.

Attendre, boire, sortir, chercher de l'eau et revenir. Ce fut mon train-train pour la semaine qui suivit. Et pas un seul monstre en vue... ils avaient dû se perdre... ou crever. Mais ça, c'était pas mon problème. Non. Ce qui me turlupinait, c'était 'dans combien de temps ce maudit Magmopendre allait enfin se mettre à emmerder Valoo ?!'

Seule sa queue était accessible d'ici... enfin, à condition de pouvoir sauter à plus de trente mètres de haut ; Quand faut y'aller...

Je soupirai bruyamment avant de prendre une gorgé puis m'approchai de la lave en déroulant mon grappin.

\- « HEY ! » appelai-je d'une voix forte et grave ; rien. « Allez, sors de ta mélasse, on va jouer ! » annonçai-je en envoyant mon grappin s'enrouler autour de la queue de Valoo ; un œil apparut à la surface pendant que je testais l'accroche.

Sans un mot de plus, je me mis à grimper le long de la corde en prenant soin d'enrouler ce qui dépassait ; bientôt, je me retrouvai à une dizaine de mètre de la lave. Je m'attachai solidement puis me laissai tomber en arrière.

\- « Allez, je vais me balancer et toi, tu dois taper dans la lame de mon sabre. » indiquai-je en dégainant, la tête vers le bas. C'était une idée de merde. Non seulement je n'avais qu'une simple corde pour me tenir, mais en plus, j'espérai quoi ? 'Jouer' avec un Magmopendre géant qui risquait de me trancher le bras au lieu de faire ce que je lui disais... Mais je ne pouvais plus attendre. Ça allait bientôt faire un mois que je n'avais pas gagné le moindre rubis ; je ne pouvais pas ne pas leur envoyer mon butin...

Mais rien ne bougea.

\- « TU VAS SAUTER, OUI ?! » rugis-je.

C'est alors qu'une vague de magma se souleva. Je sentis la chaleur arriver. Ce n'était plus qu'à deux ou trois mètres de moi, lorsque deux grandes pinces éventrèrent la surface avant de se refermer bruyamment sur la lame de mon sabre. Je sentais encore les vibrations dans mon bras, mes yeux me brûlaient et je ne pouvais pas m'expliquer pourquoi il n'avait pas saisi cette occasion.

\- « Tch. » grognai-je en retenant mon bras droit à l'aide du gauche. 'Quel animal stupide...' pensai-je en regardant l'œil me regarder en contre-bas. 'moi je n'aurais pas hésité une seconde.'

\- « ALLEZ ! » ordonnai-je ; la chose sauta une fois de plus et s'arrêta juste avant de refermer ses pinces sur mes bras. 'C'est ça...' pensai-je à voix haute. 'arrête de réfléchir.' « Attaque-moi si tu l'oses ! » ordonnai-je ; la surface resta alors calme. Plus une vague, pas même une bulle ne fit surface...

Je n'essayai même plus de comprendre.

Je me remis à l'endroit avant de monter un peu plus haut puis me laisser pendre une fois de plus et ce, encore et encore et encore. Ça avait duré plusieurs jours - sans doute - mais maintenant il avait pris goût à ce 'jeu' et je me demandais de plus en plus pourquoi j'étais encore là ; l'argent, c'est vrai.

\- « J'ai hâte d'empocher ce petit pactole. » soupirai-je en m'étirant ; le Magmopendre était devenu aussi grand que ma corde... il ne lui faudrait plus très longtemps pour tourmenter Valoo par lui-même.

Soudain, j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir ; je voulus alors me relever mais au moment où mes doigts allaient atteindre mon sabre, une lance se planta dans leur chemin.

\- « Alors, c'était comment dans la caverne ? » demandai-je en levant ma jambe pour 'remettre' ma botte ; le couteau qui était dedans tomba dans ma main.

\- « Toi... » grogna le Bokoblin à une oreille en se rapprochant de moi. « Est-ce que tu sais combien de temps tu nous as fait perdre ?! » s'exclama-t-il.

\- « Moi je dirais qu'on en a gagné. » rétorquai-je d'une voix monotone en laissant mon dos aller contre la pierre. « Pas ma faute si vous êtes trop lents. » ricanai-je, les yeux fermés mais les sens alertes.

\- « La ferme ! » s'exclama une voix plus grave ; j'ouvris les yeux, mon couteau était déjà dans ma main. Je me poussai du mur directement sur mes pieds et me préparai à parer la lance lorsque deux pinces se refermèrent autour de moi.

 **Crac**

La lance se brisa et sa lame virevolta à quelques centimètres de ma tête avant de se ficher quelque part ; il avait attendu son heure... Un sourire s'étira sur mon visage avant que mes yeux ne se tourner vers le Magmopendre géant ; son œil me fixait.

\- « Allez ! Bute-la, c'est tout ce qu'elle mérite ! » lança un Bokoblin en levant son arme ; la chose retira ses pinces de la paroi puis les ouvrit d'un coup. Des cris de douleur et de surprise s'élevèrent ; il avait envoyé valser la troupe...

Surprise, je le regardai fixer les Moblins et Bokoblins pendant qu'ils rampaient et se précipitaient pour sortir de la salle, puis lorsque le silence revint, il se laissa glisser dans sa mare de lave.

Faible, imbécile, naïf, arrogant... je ne savais pas bien quel mot j'aurais voulu mettre sur les actions de cette créature... ou de toutes les choses qui m'avaient épargnée tout au long de ma futile existence...

Etea m'avait 'épargner' de nombreuses fois pour me faire retomber juste après... le capitaine m'avait abandonnée aux autorités à la place de se salir les mains... le vieux roux m'avait envoyée lui chercher la source même de la ruine d'Hyrule au lieu de me trancher en deux... Et maintenant, même une créature, un moins que rien, un pion. Quelque chose comme moi venait de me laisser une seconde chance ?

Je me mis à rire. Étais-je si pitoyable que ça ? Faible et embarrassante au point d'être sauvée par un insecte ?

Sans doute, oui.

Je me rapprochai de la lave silencieusement, les yeux et dans le vide ; je savais qu'il me regardait. Sans trop réfléchir, je piochai dans ma sacoche arrière et en tirai mes derniers vivres avant de les poser sur le bord de la mare.

\- « Allez, maigrichon. T'as pas fini ton boulot ici. » dis-je avant de retourner contre la paroi. Il ne mis pas longtemps à pointer le bout de son nez et regarda les appâts que je lui avait laissé ; il baissa sa tête vers eux, les mandibules écartées mais ne descendit pas plus bas. « Dis le tout de suite si t'en veux pas. » lançai-je, les sourcils froncés. Il releva la tête puis son œil alla des appâts à moi, plusieurs fois avant de pousser une petite plainte.

\- « Quoi ? T'arrive pas à les choper ? » m'exclamai-je, agacée ; il réessaya, mais ses mandibules semblaient le gêner. Il se lamenta une fois de plus en me regardant ; je soupirai avant de me lever. « Ça va, ça va... » maugréai-je en traînant des pieds jusqu'à la mare. « Allez, pousse-toi un peu. » ordonnai-je en faisant des gestes de main avant de me baisser, tout mettre entre mes mains puis me redresser et les lui présenter.

Son œil fit des allez-retours entre ma tête et les friandises.

\- « Allez, j'ai pas toute la journée ! » m'énervai-je un peu en lui présentant mes mains une fois de plus ; il sembla hésiter puis, très lentement, il ouvrit ses mandibules, approcha sa tête et pris une petite bouchée de la pointe des dents. « Tu te grouilles, oui. » m'impatientai-je en regardant attentivement ses dents approcher mes doigts ; il va en profiter...

Mais rien n'arriva.

Le dernier appât partit et le Magmopendre avec. 'Stupide créature...' soupirai-je en laissant mes mains tremblantes pendre le long de mon corps.

\- « GOHMA ! » appelai-je d'une voix forte et stricte. « TOI QUI A ÉTÉ RAMENÉ POUR CETTE SEULE RAISON, TOURMENTE VALOO. FAIT LE ÉCUMER DE RAGE ! » ordonnai-je en montrant la queue du vieux reptile du doigt ; quelques secondes plus tard, la stupide créature s'élança de la lave pour agripper la queue de ses pinces. Un hurlement se fit alors entendre et tout le

volcan trembla ; je souris.

'Bien, brave bête.' ricanai-je intérieurement en le regardant faire.

\- « He l'Hylienne ! » grogna une voix derrière moi.

\- « Quoi ? » vociférai-je sans me retourner ; mon couteau était déjà prêt.

\- « Tu retournes à la forteresse. » annonça-t-il ; je me retournai en silence. Pourquoi n'étais-je pas surprise... ?

\- « Ah oui... bien sûr... » dis-je avec un sourire qui me déchirait le visage. « Pars devant je vais y aller. » ordonnai-je en jouant avec le manche de mon sabre ; il me regarda un moment, puis partit.

'Enfoiré...' grognai-je en plantant l'ongle de mon pouce dans le cuir de mon sabre ; une petite plainte résonna. Je me retournai et découvris, à la surface, un œil qui me fixait.

\- « Continue ton œuvre, je reviendrais plus ta- » commençai-je avant que quelque chose ne me revienne à l'esprit ; mon argent ! La fin du mois allait bientôt arriver et je n'aurais pas eu mon argent ! « Merde... » grognai-je en me passant ma main sur mon visage ; un gémissement se fit entendre. « Quoi ? » demandai-je sèchement ; Gohma pencha la tête sur le côté avant de se rapprocher et ouvrir la bouche.

Des bruits étranges et répugnants se mirent alors à remonter et, en quelques secondes, une bouillasse informe et puante tomba au sol ; il me regarda juste après. Je fis de même.

Il secoua sa tête, me faisant signe de le prendre.

\- « Mais garde ça. J'ai pas besoin de bouffe ! » m'énervai-je. « C'est du fric que je veux ! Du pognon ! Des rubis ! » expliquai-je en frottant mon pouce contre mes autres doigts ; sa tête se pencha de l'autre côté. « Laisse tomber. » grognai-je en me détournant ; il fallait vite que je trouve quelque chose...

Le volcan trembla une fois de plus et, avant que je ne passe la porte, Gohma m'appela.

\- « Quoi ?! » hurlai-je en me retournant rapidement. Il sembla surpris par ma réaction, mais après quelque secondes, il s'approcha et, présenta quelque chose entre ses dents ; je tendis ma main et il y laissa tomber quelque chose. « Une écaille ? » m'interrogeai-je en y regardant de plus près ; mes yeux s'écarquillèrent.

Elle était de Valoo !

Je la regardai un moment puis levai les yeux vers Gohma ; il semblait attendre ma réaction. En silence, je mis l'écaille dans ma sacoche et relevai les yeux vers l'animal.

\- « C'est sympa... » murmurai-je en regardant mes pieds. « Allez- » commençai-je. « au plaisir, mon garçon. » souris-je après lui avoir vaguement tapoté la tête.

Lorsque je retirai ma main, il retourna dans sa mare, et moi au dehors.

\- « Fais bien gaffe à ton cul. » lançai-je juste avant que la porte ne se referme : quelle pitié...


	7. Chapter 7

Une fois dehors, je vis le résultat du plan. Des rocs incandescents rayaient le ciel noirs, balayaient tout sur leur passage et arrachaient des cris de désespoir et terreur à ceux qui étaient sur leur chemin je regardai un moment avant que mon attention ne soit attirée par un cri perçant.

Le Condor se posa au bord de la falaise et sautilla étrangement vers moi je fronçai les sourcils et regardai vers l'Est...

\- « Allons-y... » soupirai-je en vérifiant que ma sacoche était bien fermée en quelques secondes, je fus agrippée de toute part par ce maudit volatile et transbahutée dans les airs.

J'avais mal partout, ses serres me rentraient dans la peau et le vent gelait mes plaies jusqu'à les brûler, mais je ne faisais que penser. Penser à ce qui allait arriver ensuite. La perle n'était qu'une des premières étapes. Un tiers insignifiant dans l'ensemble, mais trois pas de plus vers la folie.

Cette chose, la Triforce... Combien avaient eu dans l'esprit de l'utiliser ? Combien s'étaient entre-tués pour l'avoir, pour la trouver... pour la posséder... ?

Je restai bloquer sur ces questions pendant un long moment jusqu'à ce que les serres ne se retirent de ma chair je tombai et retombai lourdement sur mes pieds avant de finir sur mes genoux.

Un soupire bruyant se fit entendre au dessus de moi.

Je me relevai lentement et dévisageai le seigneur qui ne me prêtait pas la moindre attention.

\- « Votre mission a changé. » annonça-t-il, toujours penché sur son balcon. « Vous allez être accompagnée sur l'Île du Poisson et me ramener la Perle de Nayru. » expliqua-t-il. « Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? » demanda-t-il sur un ton un peu plus menaçant.

\- « Non. » répondis-je simplement en croisant mes bras sur mon torse ses yeux se tournèrent vers moi.

\- « Qu'est-ce qui vous échappe ? » soupira-t-il en laissant ses yeux retourner vers la Grande Mer.

\- « Ah, non. J'ai compris la mission. » ricanai-je. « Le seul 'hic', c'est que je bougerais pas le petit doigt avant que vous m'ayez dit ce que vous comptez faire si vous mettez le grappin sur la Triforce. » demandai-je en m'adossant à la rambarde j'étais prête à riposter.

\- « Pourquoi vous en souciez ? » questionna-t-il au bout d'un moment. « Vous aurez votre _argent_ de toute façon. » ajouta-t-il avec dédain.

\- « Oh, je sais pas... » commençai-je en regardant le ciel un instant. « Peut-être parce que je fais partie des abrutis qui vivent sur cette terre ? » lançai-je sur un ton sarcastique il me lança un regard méprisant.

\- « Contrairement aux gens de votre espèce, je ne me complais guère dans le chaos... » répondit-il en se tournant vaguement vers moi. « Hyrule n'aura rien à craindre de moi... »

\- « Dixit le type qui est à la tête d'une armée de monstres... » lançai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

\- « Ne transposez pas votre incapacité à être honnête sur moi. » vociféra-t-il en me fusillant du regard. « Mais je suppose que c'est déjà bien trop que d'espérer une conduite honorable de la part d'un rat de fond de cale. » ajouta-t-il en retournant dans ses quartiers.

'Un rat de fond de cale, hein ?...' me répétai-je intérieurement en riant. 'Fait bien gaffe mon gros... je pourrais grignoter la coque de ton bateau de fortune...' pensai-je me laissant une fois de plus être emportée par son larbin à plumes.

Pendant tout ce voyage vers le Sud-est, je réfléchis à ce que j'allais bien pouvoir faire répéter les erreurs du passé ou jouer mes propres cartes ?

Au final, j'avais la possibilité de récupérer la Perle de Nayru, celle d'échanger la Perle de Din contre une écaille du vieux cracheur de feu...

Mais je ne pouvais pas laisser quelqu'un approcher de la Triforce... même d'un simple morceau car, peu importe les raisons initiales, elles seraient corrompues et déformées par son pouvoir.

Moi-même, je ne sais pas si je résisterais à ma nostalgie... La possibilité de tout réécrire...

Un cri résonna au dessus de moi terre en vue. Le volatile me laissa tomber dans la mer avant de partir se percher dans un cocotier. 'Quelle saloperie...' pensai-je à voix haute en regagnant la plage. Je plaquai mes cheveux trempes en arrière et me mis en route là où il y avait un Esprit, il y avait au moins une stèle, ou un ponton... quelque chose qui ressorte.

Il ne me fallut d'ailleurs pas longtemps pour trouver quelque chose en haut de l'île, se trouvai une fissure dans la roche dont émanait une faible lueur.

Je me faufilai donc par là et utilisai mon grappin pour descendre en rappel dans une grotte marine la lumière venait d'en dessous.

\- « Hey ! » appelai-je en regardant les reflets jaunes de l'eau j'avais déjà ma main sur mon sabre. « _Esprit de l'eau !_ » précisai-je.

La lumière se mit alors à bouger et une ombre gigantesque se faufila sous moi avant de remonter à la surface cette poiscaille était énorme !

\- « _Jeune Hylienne, - comprends-tu ?_ » demanda-t-il en louchant presque.

\- « _Oui, Esprit de l'eau._ » répondis-je d'une voix forte en fixant l'un de ses yeux. « _Je suis là pour te poser une question._ » annonçai-je.

\- « _Je m'en doute._ » commença-t-il. « _Mais, l'heure du Héro serait-elle arrivée_ ? » demanda-t-il d'un air incertain.

\- « _Non, Esprit._ » répondis-je immédiatement. « _Je voulais juste savoir-_ » commençai-je en prenant une grande inspiration. « _qui est le Seigneur Ganondorf ?_ » lançai-je, les sourcils froncés.

\- « _D'où tiens-tu ce nom ?_ » demanda-t-il visiblement inquiet.

\- « _Des pirates ont été attaqués par des monstres._ » répondis-je après un moment de réflexion ça pouvait passer pour un doute de traduction... j'espérais. « _Ils parlaient beaucoup de lui._ » ajoutai-je en prenant un air apeuré. « _Il semblaient chercher les perles des déesses._ » assenai-je il ferma les yeux et un grondement remplit toute la cavité.

\- « _Toi, qui, si jeune, connais ma langue, comment peux-tu ignorer qui est cet être ?_ » s'interrogea-t-il je haussai les épaules. « Ganondorf Dragmire, _roi du peuple du désert, fut l'être qui sema le chaos en terre d'Hyrule il y a de cela bien des siècles._ » commença le gros poisson, l'air contrarié. « _Pendant sept années il gouverna le prospère royaume, jusqu'au jour où, armée de-_ »

\- « _armé de la lame purificatrice, le héro et la princesse pourfendirent le tyran devenu monstre..._ » continuai-je mécaniquement mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. « _L'Être maléfique qui a été scellé, c'est lui ?!_ » marmonnai-je, les yeux dans le vide.

\- « _Il est vrai que, nos anciens textes, rarement parlaient de cet agent du chaos par son nom-_ »

\- « _Et que pensez-vous qu'il ferait s'il venait à mettre la main sur la Triforce ?_ » demandai-je en essayant de cacher mon angoisse l'esprit ferma ses yeux et émit un profond râle.

\- « _Il essaierait probablement de détruire les descendants du Héro et de la Déesse, avant de faire renaître Hyrule et usurper son trône..._ » expliqua-t-il je ne répondis rien et réfléchis.

Encore une fois, dans la pire situation, j'avais le choix faire ce pour quoi on m'avait dressée ou...

Je pris une grande inspiration avant de relever les yeux vers l'Esprit de l'Eau. « _C'est lui qui m'a envoyée._ » annonçai-je en regardant le poisson droit dans les yeux il se raidit, visiblement paniqué. « _Quittez l'île maintenant et n'en laissez rien._ » ordonnai-je. « _Je lui dirais que l'île n'était plus là à mon arrivée. Avez-vous un endroit sûr où vous cacher ?_ » demandai-je.

\- « _Il est en effet une île, mais je ne pense pas pouvoir vous le dire..._ » expliqua l'esprit ma langue claqua contre mon palais.

\- « _Auriez-vous peur que je vous vende ?_ » demandai-je en ricanant il me fixa gravement. « _Écoutez, je ne tiens pas particulièrement à ces îles, mais il y a des gens, des gens que je connais qui on fait leur vie là-bas... je n'ai pas envie qu'une catastrophe leur tombe dessus._ » expliquai-je en le fixant du regard il sembla pensif.

\- « _Bien. Je me rendrais donc à l'Île de l'Aurore._ » annonça-t-il avant de se laisser couler. « _Vous devriez commencer à partir._ »

Au même moment, les murs se mirent à trembler et se refermer les uns sur les autres aussi rapidement que possible, je remontai le long de la corde et me mis à courir vers la plage. Seulement, la caverne où je me trouvais avant, s'effondrait de plus en plus vite sous mes pieds si seulement ce maudit volatile-

C'est alors que je le vis au loin, il semblait courser une ombre gigantesque.

'Merde !' me dis-je en sautant de rocher en rocher. 'Mon seul moyen de parti-' commençai-je avant de me souvenir d'une chose l'écaille de Valoo était encore en ma possession. 'Faites que ça marche faites que ça marche faites que ça MAAAAARCHE ! » hurlai-je en sautant de la presque-falaise je serai l'écaille contre moi et priai que la bénédiction de Valoo ne soit pas nécessaire.

Le sol était de plus en plus proche. Les rochers roulaient à vive allure sur la plage et l'eau gris-verdâtre semblait peu accueillante. Soudain, une douleur aiguë me parcouru d'une main à l'autre. J'eus l'impression de ne plus pouvoir sentir le vent sur ma peau et, en quelques secondes, ma chute fut brutalement stoppée.

J'aurais voulu hurler c'était comme se faire arracher les bras mais, après un moment, la douleur disparut. Ne restait plus qu'à chopper cet oiseau de malheur ! Maladroitement, j'essayai de battre des ailes pour pouvoir les rattraper mais je passais mon temps à me faire ballotter dans tous les sens.

'Fait chier. » vociférai-je en arrêtant de battre des ailes je commençai à chuter, mais dégainai rapidement mon grappin avant de la lancer de toutes mes forces sur le condor. Je faillis le louper, mais avec la vitesse que j'avais prise, je parvins à agripper sa patte.

Mon poids se fit immédiatement sentir et, d'un coup, l'oiseau perdit son équilibre et descendit d'une bonne dizaine de mètres Je finis les pieds dans l'eau !

Se tenir était dur, l'eau m'arrachait peu à peu, mais ne ralentissait pas assez le volatile... Je pris sur moi et tirai sur mes bras avant de mettre mes pieds en avant, comme pour arrêter un chien qui tire sur sa laisse. C'était encore pire, l'eau me brûlait le visage, m'arrachai les pieds et les chocs me tapaient sans relâche dans les jambes, mais l'oiseau continuait il descendait parfois, me faisait couler, me sortait de l'eau mais je tenait bon... et le pire, c'est que je ne savais pas pourquoi...

J'étais fatiguée, mes bras était comme du bois, mais, au loin, je vis quelque chose qui pourrait m'aider... qui lui mettrait le bec dans l'eau... pour toujours...

À une cinquantaine de mètres, se trouvait une plate-forme... il fallait que je passe à côté.

Mais le volatile ne semblait pas vouloir faire ce que j'attendais de lui il se prépara à passer au dessus je préparai mes deux bras.

Lorsqu'il passa le toit, ma corde s'enroula autour de la structure et, d'un coup sec, elle se bloqua puis m'envoya douloureusement dans les airs, droit vers cette saleté. Je me gardais de vomir pendant mon salto et dégainai mon sabre je manquai le Condor en montant vers lui, mais lui tranchai l'aile droite et plus si affinité en retombant.

La chute dans l'eau fut violente, autant pour moi que pour l'oiseau de malheur, qui me tomba presque dessus. Mais, même en se noyant et avec une aile en moins, il continuait à m'attaquer... à m'agripper...

Je fis de même. Je me laissai couler, passai sous lui et lui tranchai la patte ainsi que la cage thoracique. Mais, tout à coup, des ombres dans l'eau me mirent en alerte sortir de l'eau ! Tranquillement. Je m'éloignai de la proie à la brasse et passai plusieurs Gyorgs... avant d'atteindre l'échelle qui menait à la plate-forme tous se jetèrent sur l'oiseau qui hurlait et se débattait.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que la carcasse soit totalement consumée... morceau par morceau, os par os... et, accrochée au barreaux, je regardais le spectacle, contemplais la faiblesse... à quel point la sensibilité était destructrice... à quel point elle attirait les rapaces, les charognards... les mauvaises fréquentations...

Je repris mon ascension et, une fois en haut, je me laissai rouler sur le dos et fermai mes yeux endoloris pitoyable...

Au bout d'un moment, je me réveillai dans un champ de blé. Le soleil était brillant et le sol chaud, les insectes chantaient les uns pour les autres pendant que je fauchais la récolte. Ce n'était pas vraiment agréable avec le soleil qui me brûlait, mais la mer apporterait bientôt un orage il fallait mettre tout à l'abri au plus vite.

\- « Hey ! » appela soudainement une voix que je connaissais je ne me retournai pas. « S-salut, et ç-ça te dis d'aller jouer ? » demanda timidement le garçon habillé en vert avec son chapeau bizarre Kan... c'était Kan...

\- « Je travaille. » répondis-je froidement en formant une botte avec le râteau je le voyais se tortillait du coin de l'œil.

\- « Ah, et... t'auras fini quand ? » demanda-t-il en se penchant vers moi.

\- « Ce soir. » répondis-je sur le même ton il m'agaçait déjà...

\- « J-je peux aider si tu veux- »

\- « Écoute-moi bien. » le coupai-je en me redressant il était plus petit que moi... « J'ai pas de temps à perdre avec vos jeux de gamins. » commençai-je en le toisant. « Et la prochaine fois que tes potes se cacheront dans les champs de mes parents, je les aligne en duel. » annonçai-je suffisamment fort pour que tous l'entendent.

En quelques secondes seulement, les gosses décampèrent des blés comme un groupe de cafards d'une pièce illuminée... 'vauriens...' pensai-je en regardant les plants qu'ils avaient piétiné... Mais lorsque je voulus retourner à mon travail, je vis les pieds de Kan... il était toujours là.

\- « J-je suis désolé pour les blés... » bégaya-t-il en triturant ses doigts je le contournai. « Je... je savais pas qu'ils étaient là.. » insista-t-il en me suivant. « D-dis-moi si je peux aider, je- je veux juste ... » continua-t-il avant de s'arrêter brusquement je l'écoutai à peine. « Je, je veux... jeveuxpasserdutempsavectoiparcequejet'aimebien. » déblatéra-t-il recroquevillé sur lui-même je m'arrêtai, le regard dans le vide.

Devant moi, il y avait la couleur dorée des champs puis le gris sale de la mer et, non loin, tanguait l'ombre maronnasse des pirates... et lui, Kan... il ne faisait pas parti du tableau. Il ne pouvait pas en faire partie, ne devait pas en faire partie.

\- « Moi je t'aime pas. » lançai-je sans le regarder.

Tout ce que j'entendis après ça, c'était les pas lourds d'un boulet dont je venais de me débarrasser... Une personne à qui je ne m'ancrerais pas. Une navire qui bouge tout le temps n'a pas besoin d'attache.

Le soir, je rentrai à la maison. Mon pas était traînant et mes yeux dans le vague j'aimais retourner au près d'eux, entendre les histoires de grand-père, ses exploits dans la marine... mais ça ne me soulageait pas.

\- « Alors, ça allait aux champs ? » demanda papa en frottant sa jambe endolorie je hochai de la tête avec un sourire.

\- « Ah. » s'exclama ma mère en posant le plat sur la table. « Y'a le petit Kan qui a demandé où tu étais. Je lui aie dit 'aux champs mais-' »

\- « Ah ? » s'étonna mon père. « Et il t'as trouvée dans tout ce blé ? » rit-il en m'ébouriffant les cheveux.

\- « Oui » répondis-je en me dégageant, le sourire aux lèvres. « Mais j'avais pas le temps de jouer. » répondis-je simplement mes parents se regardèrent l'un l'autre.

\- « Tu sais... » commença maman en s'essuyant le front. « On peut faire un peu plus si tu veux aller t'amuser- »

\- « Non. Je veux aider. » insistai-je en la regardant droit dans les yeux. « J'ai pas été là pendant un mois... je veux pas que vous fassiez tout ! » argumentai-je j'avais presque la larme à l'œil.

\- « Oui, mais il faut aussi que tu puisses t'amuser... » insista maman en posant sa main sur mon épaule. « Tu sais, moi à ton âge je jouais à imiter les oiseaux sur la plage... »

\- « Mais je m'amuse, moi, sur le bateau... » insistai-je en essayant de montrer un visage rayonnant...

Puis les larmes commencèrent à couler.

Seulement, ils n'étaient plus là. Ils n'étaient pas dans la cale du bateau, recroquevillée dans un baril, à attendre que ma cible arrive. Mais c'était mieux... mieux qu'ils ne soient pas là pour voir ce que j'allais devoir lui faire.

 **Toc toc**

J'ouvris les yeux et vis une ombre se rapprocher de moi mon bras partit immédiatement avant de chopper la chose. Elle se débit pendant un moment, me pinça jusqu'au sang, mais tout s'arrêta lorsque mes doigts se resserrèrent sur son cou.

 _Crac_

Le goéland se relâcha totalement je le regardai un moment avant de le glisser dans ma sacoche. Je le mangerai plus tard.

Sans attendre, je me redressai avec lenteur avant de ranger mon grappin-griffe, les yeux dans le vide est-ce que je faisais le bon choix ?

'Au pire, le secret mourra avec moi...' me dis-je en repensant à l'Esprit de l'Eau. Mais tout à coup, quelque chose me revint à l'esprit si ce Ganondorf était le Fléau des siècles passés... alors il aurait tout le temps du monde pour trouver les perles...

\- « À moins que... » murmurai-je en regardant l'horizon. 'Mais il me faudrait toutes les perles...' pensai-je en fronçant les sourcils. « et la baguette des dieux... »

Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je ne serais même pas payée.

* * *

Hey, vraiment désolée pour le retard^^° j'ai vraiment pas eu beaucoup de temps pour écrire sans parler de trois semaines sans ordi. Enfin, ne vous en faites pas, l'histoire sera terminée d'une façon ou d'une autre. D'ici là, merci de ne pas me maudire tous en même temps... c'est chacun son tour voyons X'D


	8. Chapter 8

Du haut de mon perchoir, je me mis à réfléchir où aller en premier ? La Forteresse me sembla être une bonne idée... J'avais certainement déjà passé trop de temps hors de ma nouvelle cage.

Je me mis donc en chemin et m'élançai avec la grâce d'une ancre de marine dans les airs. Je n'avais pas vraiment besoin de forcer comme je l'avais fait la première fois, mais rien que de me concentrer à chaque instant pour ne pas me retourner, me vidait. Mes épaules craquaient à chaque battement d'aile, ma cage thoracique comprimait mes poumons, l'air me brûlait la gorge... mais c'était tout ce qu'il me restait.

Je fis plusieurs escales dont une sur l'Île de la Face Quatre d'où j'observai la nuit permanente qui semblait émaner de la Forteresse Maudite. Soudain, un vent d'Ouest se leva de nulle part mon regard alla vers le ciel, puis l'Est... ce n'était pas naturel...

Je soupirai et fermai les yeux, me concentrai et, une fois mes bras changés en ailes, je me jetai du rocher avant de planer dans l'espoir futile de trouver un courant chaud qui me permettrait de remonter un peu sans trop forcer sur mes membres endoloris.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, je survolai la forteresse et me laissai presque tomber sur le balcon, juste devant la porte du Fléau. Mais quelque chose me surpris la forteresse semblait étrangement agitée.

Lentement, je me redressai et me penchai au dessus de la rambarde pour regarder la place principale au dessous Moblins, Bokoblins et Blins courraient en tous sens et un sentiment de panique se fit sentir...

\- « J'espère pour vous que vous avez fait votre travail. » grogna soudainement une voix derrière moi.

\- « Votre poisson magique n'était pas sur l'île... » commençai-je en mettant mes poings sur mes hanches. « En fait, il n'y avait même plus d'île lorsque je suis arrivée. » annonçai-je après m'être retournée. Il me toisa.

\- « Il n'y avait plus d'île ? » s'étonna-t-il sur un ton à la fois méprisant et méfiant.

\- « Elle était brisée. Fendue de toute part et il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de l'Esprit ni de la perle. » expliquai-je en haussant les épaules. « Mais j'ai l'impression que tout n'a pas été tout rose ici non plus... » pointai-je en croisant mes bras sur mon torse.

\- « Rien d'important. » répondit-il simplement avant de me tourner le dos. « Vous resterez à la forteresse en attendant vos ordres- »

\- « Et mon blé, alors ? J'me le carre au cul ? » m'insurgeai-je en levant un sourcil.

\- « Soyez déjà satisfaite que je vous laisse en vie. » lança-t-il en me lançant un regard en biais je sentis mon œil tressauter mais ne répondis rien.

Une fois que la porte fut fermée, je descendis vers les étages inférieurs de la forteresse en essayant de ne pas suivre le chemin dont je me souvenais.

 _ **Clang**_

Je brandis immédiatement mon sabre vers la source de ce bruit ce n'était qu'un rat. 'Tch' murmurai-je en me réprimandant intérieurement. Je continuai mon chemin, les yeux droit devant moi mais, au moindre bruit ou même à la plus petite ombre, ils déviaient et une sueur froide me transperçait la peau.

Il y avait tellement de souvenirs ici... tellement de choses que j'avais faites...

\- « Casse-toi, Rotur. » grogna une voix aiguë dans mon chemin je ne vis que la machette qui était à sa ceinture... Elle ne fut pas dégainée mais mes yeux refusaient de lâcher son éclat. Je m'étais alors arrêtée et avait suivi la lame jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse derrière un mur mais, lorsque je voulus reprendre ma marche, je me rendis compte que j'étais dans la réserve.

Des tonneaux poussiéreux étaient empilés contre le mur. Je restai là un moment, le regard dans le vide et les poings serrés avant de me laisser partir. En silence, je traînai mes pieds jusqu'à arriver devant les tonneaux et en attrapai un que je fis glisser vers moi puis laissai tomber sur le sol. Là, je sortis ma flasque, la vidai sur le sol puis donnai un violent coup de sabre dans le bois les morceaux tombèrent dans l'alcool mais je m'en moquais.

Je plongeai ma flasque dans le liquide nauséabond, attendis que plus aucune bulle ne fasse surface pour la porter à mes lèvres. Je vidai le tout d'une traite avant de mettre une main sur ma bouche pour m'éviter de vomir j'en repris une fois encore. Puis une autre, et encore et encore et encore et encore... et ce, jusqu'à ce que je sois obligée de me tenir au baril.

Je ne sentais plus mes jambes, mes bras semblaient se déformer et, lorsque je voulus remplir ma flasque une fois encore, je sentis tout basculer je m'écrasai sur le sol avec le tonneau qui déversa le peu de saloperie qui lui restait... J'étais en train de partir... je le savais. Je le sentais...

 _C'est bien... très bien, Impa_

murmura une voix que je connaissais. La lumière était faible et, dans la pénombre, je me contentai de regarder la silhouette qui était droit devant moi. Elle était de dos... elle me parlait... mais j'avais du mal à l'entendre et ce, même lorsqu'elle vint s'asseoir devant moi.

Avec un pinceau, elle me traça quelque chose sur l'œil gauche puis me poussa en arrière sur le lit je me laissai faire et, quelques secondes plus tard, je la vis penchée au dessus de ma tête avec un petit maillet et un peigne dont les pointes en os étaient recouvertes d'un mélange noir.

 _Tu es prête maintenant..._

susurra-t-elle alors que les premières pointes pénétraient.

 _Prête à protéger ma petite princesse_

rit-elle en bougeant les pointes vers la gauche je gardais mes yeux fermés.

 _ **Mais je préférerais l'entraîner moi-mêm-**_

Mais la phrase se perdit dans un gargouillis répugnant alors qu'un liquide chaud me tombait sur le visage j'ouvris les yeux et, devant moi, je vis son regard verdâtres et répugnants. Ils étaient exorbités et un liquide visqueux dégoulinait de la bouche de ce monstre. Elle tenta de m'agripper, mais ma main ne fis qu'enfoncer un peu plus le peigne dans sa gorge je me relevai en silence et la dégageai de moi.

Elle s'écrasa lourdement au sol elle tremblait et s'accrocha à ma botte lorsque je mis pied à terre.

Je lui donnai un coup de pied au visage avant de lui écraser la tête le sang se rependit, dégoulina, s'incrusta partout où il put puis elle mourut.

Pour la première fois depuis mes treize ans, je me sentis en sécurité... je me sentis... comme libérée et, plus que tout, j'eus la conviction que je pourrais empêcher toutes les choses horribles du monde de lui faire subir se que j'avais subi.

Mais tout à coup, je fus propulsée contre une muraille le choc me fit ouvrir les bras et la chose que je tenais m'échappa. Mon dos était douloureux, mes oreilles n'entendaient plus rien, mais je parvins à bouger. Je parvins à ouvrir les yeux mais, lorsque je le fis, je ne vis qu'un mur de plusieurs dizaines de mètres de haut et, sur cette muraille, une petite fille me regardait.

Je n'arrivai pas à parler mais, ma main alla vers elle seulement, elle s'en alla. Le regard flou, je levai les yeux au ciel et laissai une foule de bras m'agripper et me plonger dans le noir. Je ne m'étais pas débattue, j'avais subi, serré les dents et, lorsqu'elle me forcèrent la tête en arrière, une douleur affreuse déchira mes oreilles.

D'un coup, j'ouvris les yeux. Devant, moi je ne vis que des reflets flous et, contre mon visage, un liquide froid qui rentrait dans mon nez et me brûlait la gorge. Je me sentais repartir. Dériver. Puis un petit ricanement émergea d'entre les vagues avant qu'une lumière aveuglante n'apparaisse au dessus de moi.

Je la regardai, les yeux plissés et essayai de lui parler alors que du liquide entrait et sortait ma bouche. Je tentai de lui parler, de lui demander de l'aide... mais, lorsqu'elle commença à sourire, je lui crachai toute ma bile. L'insultai, la huai et jurai de détruire son héritage... mais rien ne la fit revenir.

Je laissai à nouveau ma tête retomber dans le liquide et, après avoir gémis de désespoir, j'arrêtai de bouger des bras; je fermai les yeux et me laissai engloutir par l'ombre et le froid glacial dans lequel je baignais.

Mes poumons me brûlaient, mes yeux me faisaient souffrir, mais d'un coup, comme un spasme, mon bras me propulsa et je respirai; mais je n'en avais plus envie... je ne voulais pas qu'ils me revoient.

À quoi bon. Alors, je me laissai une fois de plus entraîner dans le noir. Mais tout à coup, quelque chose me tira vers le haut; immédiatement, j'agrippai la chose et la tirai à moi et la plaquai sous moi.

Des gargouillis immondes s'élevèrent alors que je poussais cette chose dans le liquide. Mais, avant que le bruit ne s'arrête, un brouhaha m'entoura et sans ménagement, je fus soulevée dans les airs pendant un long moment avant de m'écraser au sol; je sombrai une fois de plus.

Lentement, j'émergeai. Tout était flou et sombre... mais je parvins à discerner les flammes des flambeaux au mur. Ma vision tanguait et ma tête me lançait, mais je me redressai tout de même avant de me laisser tomber en arrière, le cul au sol et le dos au mur.

Les yeux fermés, je commençai à taper ma tête contre les pierres derrière moi, marquant le tempo d'une chanson qui m'était revenue. C'était doux... aussi doux que les pierres étaient dures et, le rythme était lent. Presque aussi lent que le va et viens de la douleur qui me lacérait la tête.

 _Poc_

 _Poc, Poc_

 _Poc_

 _ **Clang**_

Le métal grinça et, quelques seconds plus tard, je fus arrachée au sol avant d'être jetée sur mes jambes ; eh, trop fatiguée pour le lui faire payer.

\- « Avance. » ordonna le Bokoblin en me donnant un coup dans le bas du dos; je pris une grande inspiration et continuai à tituber le long des couloirs. Après une très longue marche, j'arrivai au grand hall et le traversai avant d'arriver devant la cage; des rires stupides en émanaient.

C'était flou, mais je vis un Moblin presque accroché aux barreaux de la cage alors qu'une des gamines était tout près, il la tenait...

 ** _CRAC_**

Mon poing s'écrasa sur son groin.

\- « MO! » s'exclama une petite voix alors que je titubais sur place pour éviter de tomber en avant à cause de l'élan que j'avais pris. Mon regard alla ensuite vers la gosse qui était accrochée aux barreaux, les yeux rivés sur le Moblin. Il ne me fallut pas longtemps avant de recevoir un autre coup dans le bas du dos puis être tirée, voire traînée en haut des escaliers.

Quand il me laissa marcher par moi-même, je fis une petite pause avant de traîner la savate vers les quartiers du Fléau: le monstre toqua puis me jeta à l'intérieur avant de claquer la porte.

\- « Par trois fois je vous ai envoyée en mission... » commença-t-il alors que des bruits de papier froissés me déchiraient les tympans. « et, par trois fois déjà vous m'avez profondément déçu. » asséna-t-il en se tournant vers moi. Affalée sur le ventre, je tentai de me redresser, mais n'y parvins pas ; je laissai donc mon menton reposer lourdement au sol, les yeux lourds.

\- « Jamais deux sans trois... » ricanai-je avant de sentir de la bile remonter ma gorge; je la ravalai.

\- « Pitoyable... » l'entendis-je murmurer ; un hoquet m'échappa.

\- « C'est pas une nouvelle, mon gros. » grognai-je avant de tousser de façon incontrôlable.

Soudain, je fus soulevée du sol par mon harnais avant d'être épinglée à un poteau par l'un de ses sabres; génial.

\- « Bien que vos ancêtres m'aient mis des bâtons dans les roues, » commença-t-il en allant chercher quelque chose vers les barils à gauche de la pièce. « ils avaient néanmoins la présence d'esprit d'être _'respectueux'_... » grogna-t-il avec dédain alors que j'essayais de poser ne serait-ce qu'un pied à terre.

\- « Sûr... » répondis-je en levant les bras ; je tombai lourdement au sol, mes jambes repliées sous moi. « C'est vrai que 'le Fléau', ça en jette largement plus. » ris-je en me traînant contre le mur pour supporter mon dos. « Enfin, le 'respect' ça s'mérite, na? » lançai-je un peu amère, mais toujours avec un sourire sardonique aux lèvres.

\- « Dans ce cas, » commença-t-il en soulevant un sac de jute. « vous comprendrez que je ne peux vous accorder le mien. » cracha-t-il en laissant tomber le sac ; tout ce qu'il contenait s'étala sur le plancher.

\- « Mhm... j'vends pas d'breloques. » ricanai-je sans même jeter un regard au sac.

\- « Je ne fais que vous rendre vos 'affaires'. » expliqua-t-il en sifflant entre ses dents; un rire nerveux m'échappa.

Mon regard alla vers le sac et, bien en évidence, une épaulette ornée d'un œil rouge en pleur un peu gratté, me glaça le sang.

\- « Bah alors quoi? » lançai-je d'un ton moqueur malgré la colère qui montait en moi. « Tu veux une médaille? » demandai-je en montrant les dents.

\- « Je n'avais rien dit, par rapport à votre sabre... mais savez-vous au moins ce que signifie cet œil? » demanda-t-il, sans pour autant attendre que je ne lui donne une réponse. « Le clan Sheikah. Gardiens fidèles de la famille royale mais surtout, la chair à canon de la déesse. » raconta-t-il en tournant plus ou moins en rond; en même temps, dans une pièce circulaire...

\- « Et alors quoi! » rugis-je, les sourcils froncés. « Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre de votre leçon d'histoire! »

\- « Silence. »

\- « Non. C'est vous qui allez fermer votre claque merde. » tonnai-je en essayant de me relever avec l'aide du mur. « Vous... » commençai-je en arrivant à la hauteur du sabre. « Vous ou qui que ce soit d'autre... » continuai-je en le pointant maladroitement du doigt. « Vous n'avez pas à me dire qui je suis! Ce que je dois faire! Et encore moins à me dire ce que je suis! » hurlai-je avant de tousser de façon incontrôlable et de tomber à genou.

\- « Si, pour la première fois de votre vie, vous m'avez dit la vérité... » commença-t-il avec dégoût. « Alors, c'est que vous les avait volés- »

\- « J'ai pas volé ces merdes. » crachai-je en me tenant la tête ; c'était de pire en pire et je n'arrivais plus à penser à autre chose. « Et si ça avait été le cas, je les aurais déjà vendus. » vociférai-je en me recroquevillant sur moi-même.

\- « Alors, si vous n'êtes pas une Sheikah et que vous ne l'avez pas volé... d'où vient cette armure? » demanda le Fléau dont la voix faisait comme trembler mon cerveau endolori, mais je ne répondis rien et essayai seulement de garder ma tête en un seul morceau. « D'où vient-elle? » insista-t-il en élevant un peu plus la voix. « D'OÙ VIENT-ELLE?! » rugit-il.

\- « DE MON CUL! » lançai-je avant d'être agrippée à la gorge puis plaquée avec violence contre un poteau ; je n'arrivai plus à respirer.

\- « N'oubliez pas à qui vous parlez, gamine. » grogna le Fléau entre ses dents ; j'eus un rire étouffé.

\- « Oh, mais j'oublie pas... » rétorquai-je en quelques gargouillis. « C'est...» Je me mis à rire. «C'est d'ailleurs un gros problème que j'ai... » continuai-je malgré le fait que mon poids m'étranglait. « J'arrive pas à oublier les choses. » murmurai-je avant de relâcher tout mon poids, laissant uniquement la main du Fléau me porter.

L'air quitta presque instantanément mon corps et, alors que je sentais ma conscience s'effacer, je m'écrasai au sol.

\- « Salop... » vociférai-je entre deux quintes de toux, les yeux rivés sur le visage répugné du _Seigneur Ganondorf_ ; il ne dit rien et resta juste là. « Ouais... moi aussi j'ai dû me planter... » grognai-je. « Vous êtes aussi lâche et cruel que les dieux que vous détestez! » vociférai-je avec toute la rage que j'avais avant que quelque chose d'ancien n'essaie de refaire surface. Immédiatement, je fermai les yeux et restai face contre terre ; ça ne devait plus arriver.

Plus jamais.

-"Garde ça pour toi. Garde ça pour toi. Garde ça pour toi. Garde ça pour t-" me répétai-je en me tapant le front contre le sol inlassablement jusqu'à ce que quelque chose encercle mon crâne et l'empêche de frapper le bois.

 _Quel gâchis, ton grand-père a dû se retourner plus d'une fois dans sa tombe_

Cracha une voix traînante dans le lointain. Devant moi, dans une cale mal éclairée, je revoyais le vieil amiral me dévisager avec dégoût.  
Mais il ne resta qu'un instant.  
Il disparut de suite lorsqu'un éclair m'ébloui. Je courrais avec une enfant dans les bras pendant que le tonnerre couvrait le bruit de notre fuite, mais il était déjà trop tard... ils savaient déjà où on allait, quel était notre plan de secours, où nous avions mouillé... J'avais pensé à une taupe.

Ma seule option était alors d'abandonner l'équipage et sauver la petite.

Mais, lorsque le grand mur d'enceinte apparut au loin, une vague noir le submergea et recouvrit le monde. Seule, une petite flamme s'alluma. Elle était rouge et vacillante, comme mes mains recouvertes du sang poisseux et corrompu d'Etea.  
J'avais traîné son corps jusque su le pont et, une fois à la lumière du jour, devant des dizaines de marins, je le laissai tomber.

Soudain, une petite tête blonde passa entre les ombres. Tout d'abord, elle resta à bonne distance puis sautilla sur place en agitant les bras puis courut vers moi. Son sourire était immense et, instinctivement, je me mis à genoux, les bras tendus vers elle, mais au moment où j'allais la toucher, une main m'écrasa la tête dans une eau glacée.

Je ne me débattis pas; elle me laissa remonter. Le souffle court, je me trouvais sur le pont d'un bateau et, sur ma carte, à l'ouest, il y avait une île. Mon île.  
On écrasa mon crâne dans l'eau une fois de plus. Je restai calme un moment puis, lorsque l'air retourna dans mes poumons, je me mis à me débattre à essayer d'agripper la main; mais mes ongles ne firent que se planter dans ma peau.

Je continuai, raclai mon cuir chevelu et griffai frénétiquement ce que je n'arrivai pas à arracher. Je hurlai à m'en déchirer les poumons mais tout ce qui arriva à mes oreilles, furent des gargouillis répugnants.  
Elle était de grande taille avec des yeux dorés. Comme beaucoup des autres membres de son équipage. Sur sa peau verdâtre, je pouvais clairement voir le sang couler et disparaître dans ses mèches rousses.

Elle m'avait attaquée directement. Ça n'avait pas été un assaut pour elle. Ça avait été un duel... et je l'avais poignardé en traître. Je m'étais enfuie puis m'étais cachée pour la prendre en embuscade.  
Son visage se fondit peu à peu dans le noir et bientôt il ne resta plus que son regard souriant dans ma mémoire...

 _Des pirates?_

demanda une voix presque mécanique.

 _Ce sont les ordres du quartier général. On doit prendre la Forteresse et ramener ces pirates. Morts ou vifs._

expliqua la voix d'Etea qui, peu à peu, se perdit dans l'écho des applaudissements.

 _Ton grand-père serait fier!_

C'était exclamé maman en voyant l'emblème de la marine sur ma veste.

J'étais sur la plage à m'entraîner. Une épée en bois dans les mains, je m'amusais à frapper plus rapidement et plus fort lorsque je me rendis compte que quelqu'un me regardait; la dame bizarre de l'autre fois.  
Elle me sourit puis s'approcha. J'étais un peu déconcertée mais continuai... toutefois mais coups avaient perdus en force.

 _Laisse-moi t'aider._

dit la dame en replaçant mes mains sur la fusée de l'épée.

 _Allez, frappe._

murmura-t-elle en laissant glisser ses mains de mes épaules; je déglutis difficilement mais fis ce qu'elle me dit. Le bois se fendis sous la force du coup; incrédule, je restai sans voix avant de me retourner vers cette femme. Elle avait un sourire tiré et des cheveux bruns courts.

 _C'est dommage que tu n'aies pas le droit d'entrer dans cette école..._

avait-elle dit en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

 _Mais, dis-moi: tu veux vraiment faire partie de la Marine?_

demanda-t-elle en soulevant un sourcil mince.

 _Mais je peux pas! Le Capitaine-_

 _Le Capitaine est un idiot et moi je te propose de devenir Corsaire._

annonça-t-elle en me lançant un clin d'œil en coin; mon cœur sauta dans mon torse et je serrai l'épée tout contre moi.

 _Tien. Prends ça..._

murmura une voix rauque et fatiguée.

 _Prends la et entraînes-toi avec. Je sais que tu as toutes -KOF- tes_ _ **-KOORF-**_ _chances..._

La lumière quitta ses yeux puis, dans le noir, des sanglots grotesques se mirent à résonner. Ma tête était face contre terre et me lançait comme si, tout ce que j'avais retenu comme larmes ces dernières années allait faire exploser mon crâne.

Soudain, je vis quelque chose bouger devant moi et immédiatement je me recroquevillai sur moi-même.

-"Laissez-moi... laissez-moi... l-laissez-moi..." parvins-je à gémir entre mes hoquets et pleurs. Mais l'ombre ne bougea pas; je sombrai dans le néant.

* * *

Désolée pour le temps que ce chapitre a pris pour s'écrire, mais non seulement je devait trouver un moyen d'écrire une personne bourrée sans en avoir jamais vu une mais aussi pour finaliser deux trios idées sur la suite de l'histoire.  
J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous a pas déçu et à la prochaine (en espérant qu'il s'écrive plus vite).


End file.
